Bed of Flames
by ChrissyKat
Summary: Briseis makes a decision that will affect her relationship with the family that has loved her and the man that she loves. Was a oneshot but by popular demand I have extended the tale.SNEAK PEAK TO THE SEQUEL NOW POSTED!
1. Bed of Flames

_**Bed of Flames**_

_**By Chrissykat**_

_Disclaimer: I know you are all anxiously awaiting the next chapter of A Change of Action but I just had to churn this one out since it was beating my brains out. It is an AU of course and a what if scenario of one of the scenes in the movie. I hope you enjoy this little tidbit. It is a one-shot so there will not be a sequel but no worries I have some other ideas for stories spiraling around my brain. The song Bed of Flames by Hungry Lucy inspired the title of this fanfiction. Listen to it, the chorus especially, while reading this story._

_There were no tears left to shed. She had wept for hours over the death of her cousin, now her eyes were as dry as the warm sand beneath her. Sitting quietly in the corner of the tent, Briseis gazed over with sorrow at her lover and her cousin's killer. _

_Achilles spoke not one word upon his return from battling Hector of Troy. His mind was still in turmoil over his own cousin's death. Avenging Patrocleus by killing Hector should have brought him satisfaction and yet it left him feeling confused, bitter, and worse than before. _

_Briseis' presence only added to the mix of emotions that were churning within him. In his rage and sorrow, he had hurt her far worse than Agamemnon ever had. Achilles was not a man who apologized for his actions, the very thought usually leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. In this instance, however he thought it might relieve some of the sadness that threatened to crush them both._

_Just as he was about to speak, his lover beat him to the punch._

"_You lost your cousin, now you've taken mine. When does it end?" Briseis asked, staring vacantly over at him._

_The sound of her voice, so broken and without any of the fight he had grown to love nearly made him weep. Achilles ran the stone down his sword the sound anything but soothing. Whatever apology he wished to make died on his lips. No apology would ever be good enough and so he chose the only answer that made sense. "It never ends."_

_Briseis sighed as she rose to her feet. His reply stung but she knew it to be true. Men had such a need for revenge and it would never be sated no matter how many they killed. She strode forward giving him one final glance before stepping outside into the cool night._

_Eudorus looked over at her with a small amount of sympathy in his grey eyes. He was struggling with his own guilt over the death of Patrocleus. He had seen the growing affection between his lord and the pretty Trojan girl. It was his failure to recognize that it was not Achilles, but his leader's cousin in the armor and this gnawed away at him. The look of utter devastation on Achilles face now forever burned into Eudorus' mind._

_She gave him a polite nod of her head then drifted off towards the waters edge. Sitting down Briseis brought her knees up towards her chin and stared out into the ocean. How had it all gone so wrong? They were happy, whatever it was they were starting, they were happy. The fact that she was Trojan and he was a Greek had no meaning anymore. The war could not touch them when they lay in each other's arms. Together they were warm and for the first time in either of their lives; complete._

_Briseis felt such an influx of guilt at that last revelation. When she had decided to devote her life to Apollo, it was in the hopes that this major step would bring a sense of fulfillment. Her days spent in the temple, however, were anything but fulfilling and the more she tried to immerse herself in her duties the more lost she felt. _

_Her first nights in the Greek camp were unpleasant to say the least. Agamemnon had quickly stolen her away from Achilles who had strangely piqued her curiosity those first moments they had met. Once she was back in Achilles care, Briseis found an almost vulnerable side of the great warrior. He had masked it with pride, arrogance, and a sense of humor that continually provoked her._

_Ever a loyal Trojan and fearful that Achilles kind nature would turn, she had dared try to kill her captor. Brandishing one of Achilles daggers, she had crept across the tent to where he slept and readied to take her first life._

_FLASHBACK_

_Her hand shook as she placed the edge of the blade against Achilles neck. What she was doing was just was it not? He had slaughtered so many of her countrymen and he would continue to do so until someone stopped him. Why should it not be her? Briseis' mind went on endlessly that taking this man's life would bring peace back to her country and yet he had shown her only kindness. Besides, priestesses do not shed another human beings blood, the priests were firm on that instruction. No, this man deserved to die, did he not? _

_Her hesitation cost her the element of surprise or perhaps she had never had it to begin with. _

"_Do it." Achilles whispered as his eyes opened and he turned his head to look upon the beauty above him. "Nothing is easier."_

_His voice sent a tremble through her body and it irritated her that he had such an affect on her. Briseis looked down at him anger in her eyes, "Aren't you afraid?"_

_Achilles blinked, obviously amused at her question but unfazed at his current position in this little confrontation. "Everyone dies, today or fifty years from now what does it matter?" As he spoke, he lifted his arms, grabbed her arms in his rough hands and pulled her down, closer to him before practically growling out, "Do it"._

_Startled by his actions, Briseis recovered quickly asserting herself and never once pulling the dagger away from his neck. How could he not be frightened? She could easily cut his throat at any moment. Her fingers gripped the handle tightly, the sweat in her palm making it difficult. "You'll kill more men if I don't kill you."_

"_Many". Achilles reply barely above a whisper and his eyes bored into her as if he were daring her to end his existence. _

_How she wanted to take up his dare, driving the blade through his skin and dragging it across his bronzed skin. Surely if she did not kill him, he would kill her after this attempt on his life. Briseis ground her teeth together teetering on what path to do. She looked into his eyes, those eyes as blue as the sea yet as hard as the cold steel now against his skin. _

_Unknowingly she had begun a battle but Achilles ended it as he flipped her onto her back pinning her underneath his warm body. The dagger fell away as his lips made contact with her soft ones._

_As she embraced his body close to her own throughout the night, Briseis knew she had embraced a new future._

_End Flashback_

_Briseis wrapped her arms around herself. Achilles had been so gentle in taking her, setting her skin on fire with each caress. He had brought her to heights of pleasure she never imagined before. Afterwards he had held her trembling body in his arms. _

_It was a moment so painful to think about now. Those hands that had touched her with such gentleness had turned violent days later. Briseis brought her hand up to the bruises around her neck. Inwardly, Briseis had forgiven him for nearly strangling her after he learned of Patrocleus' death. He had been hurting and like most creatures in pain, he had lashed out. Unfortunately, she and Eudorus had endured the most of it. _

_Questions, Briseis had so many questions she needed answers to. Why had Apollo led her into this forsaken position? Why had he not protected Hector, defender of his favored city? How could Hector willingly fight Achilles, why had he not refused? Most importantly, why was it that, though Achilles had killed her cousin, she still longed to be with him? The answers to these questions and many more eluded her and so she drifted further into despair._

_Briseis sat near the water for a while before rising to her feet. It was time to face her lover once more. _

_She walked back to the tent slowly. When she got closer, Briseis noticed that the Myrmidons had closed in on Achilles tent. Dread began to fill her as she quickened her pace; soon she was running towards the commotion. Upon reaching the tent, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that met her._

_Priam, King of Troy and her Uncle was there speaking with Achilles. Gods, he must have snuck into the Greek camp to retrieve Hector's body. _

"_Briseis?" Priam's voice broke her out of her stupor and she rushed forward to embrace her Uncle. "We thought you were dead, we thought…" No more words would come out and Priam merely held his niece in a tight hug. _

_Briseis closed her eyes burying her face into her Uncles shoulder before pulling away and looking over at Achilles. His eyes, those blue pools she always seemed to fall into, fixed on her. His next words caught her off guard, "You're free"._

_She glanced up at Priam only to shyly look back down. The affection in Achilles voice was not lost on the old King and Briseis was sure that her uncle knew there was more between the Myrmidon leader and his niece. _

_Instead of focusing on Troy's king, Briseis glanced over at Achilles, before moving to his side. He was sending her away and she wondered why that broke her heart all over again. _

"_If I hurt you…" Achilles spoke softly to her, his head dropping and his voice catching. It did not take him long to compose himself enough to continue, "…it's not what I wanted."_

_This was his apology of that she was sure. He was a proud man and she was well aware that he could not send her away without offering some kind of apology for all she had endured since his arrival. One of his hands took hold of hers and carefully he dropped his cousins shell necklace into it. Once it lay in her palm he closed her dainty fingers around it and Briseis was quick to cover their clasped hands with her other hand. _

"_Go, no one will stop you, you have my word." He averted his gaze from the lovely creature, before his emotions got the best of him, and over to Priam who awaited Briseis on the chariot which now held Hector's body._

"_Come my girl." Priam called gesturing for his niece to join him. _

_Achilles took in the sight of Briseis noting every aspect of her, and locking it in his memory. Twelve days without her was going to be harsh but he knew her family would need her now as they mourned their beloved prince. Her eyes pierced into him as if she hated to be leaving but he shook that off as impossible and she was soon standing by her uncle's side on the chariot. "You're a far better King than the one leading this army."_

_She refused to look back at him as he spoke to Priam. In front of her, shrouded in a black blanket, was her dear cousin. Briseis placed a hand on top of the covering as the chariot began to move forward. Only than, did she peer back at Achilles, his steely gaze lingering on her form until she was out of sight._

_They rode through the camp with the Myrmidons guiding them so none of the other Greek dared approach. Her thoughts drifted to Andromache, how crushed Hector's wife must be now. Briseis could only imagine the exquisite grief the princess must be going through. Her guilt returned anew because Briseis was sure that if she had the chance to do it all over again, she would change nothing. Those few days with Achilles had been frightening but she had never felt freer than when she was with him. _

_As these thoughts raced around her mind, her heart pounded loudly in her chest. How could she face Andromache, look into the princesses' eyes, and tell her that she had given herself to the man who had taken Hector away?_

_She could not bear seeing the disappointment and hatred in the eyes of those she loved. "Stop…" Her voice was barely above a whisper at first and Priam did not hear her. It was not until she gripped his arm and shouted, "STOP" that the King acknowledged her wish and pulled the chariot to a stop._

_The Myrmidons halted their steps curious as to why their leader's woman had shouted so. _

"_My dear we can not linger here in the Greek camp. There will be time to talk once you are home inside the city." Priam placed one hand on her shoulder trying to calm her but she shrugged it off. _

"_Your right uncle." Briseis nodded sadly before stepping down off the chariot. She turned to Eudorus who had stepped forward out of concern. "Eudorus, please see that the King returns safely to Troy." _

_Though confused by the actions of the Trojan lady, Eudorus obeyed her out of respect for Achilles. "Of course milady." _

"_Briseis, what are you doing child?" Already upset, Priam was growing ever concerned by his niece's actions. _

_She closed her eyes for a moment before confronting Priam. "I can not return to Troy uncle. There is nothing left there for me. I will no longer be welcomed among our people." Briseis bowed her head as silent tears slid down her cheeks._

_Priam shook his head, "Nonsense girl, no matter what has happened to you here; you will always be welcomed with open arms by your family"._

_His words only filled her with a quiet discontent. "Uncle, I gave myself willingly to the man who murdered your son. Can you honestly say that means nothing to you; that the knowledge of that will not destroy Andromache and Paris?" To blurt it out in such a way was cruel but necessary. His reaction did not go unnoticed and she had her answer before he even spoke._

_The old King flinched but tried to hide his discomfort, "Briseis, you have had to suffer much these last few days. Any action you took to stay safe will be forgiven."_

"_You do not understand. It is not your forgiveness I want. I loved Hector and I mourn him but I will make no apology for what I did. That is something that will never be accepted, not by any Trojan, not even by you." Briseis wiped her eyes, recovering from her emotional outburst. "Please, just go uncle before you are discovered." _

_Eudorus stepped forward again, "She is right King Priam; it will not be long before Agamemnon gets word of this. You must leave now." He motioned for the Myrmidons to begin walking again._

_Under protest, Priam and his chariot began the long trek back to Troy. _

_Briseis watched the chariot ride forward. Priam kept looking back at her, pleading with his eyes but she would not be deterred. Eudorus remained with Briseis until the chariot was out of sight than turned to her. "Milady, are you sure you wish to do this? My lord Achilles did set you free."_

"_I am not sure of much anymore Eudorus but yes, it is better this way, for all of us." Briseis kept her gaze forward before turning to look into the myrmidons grey eyes._

"_I will return you to Achilles than." Eudorus gave her a polite smile before guiding her back toward the Myrmidon camp. The pair walked quietly back in the direction they had come._

_Meanwhile_

_Achilles sat outside Odysseus tent. He had informed Ithaca's king of what he had done and Odysseus was, to say the least, in a state of shock. "When Agamemnon learns of this you can be sure he will throw the tantrum to end all tantrums." Odysseus laughed trying to cheer up his friend but his efforts seemed to be futile. Achilles looked unbelievably miserable. Sighing, "You returned the girl to her family?"_

_Achilles only nodded, his eyes never looked away from the roaring campfire before them._

"_I told you before that women only complicate things, especially in war. I am not saying anything against the girl my friend but I fear that things will only get worse now that Hector is dead. Better the girl be with her family than on this beach in close reach of Agamemnon." Odysseus spoke firmly as he took a sip from his own goblet._

"_I did not send her back to protect her from Agamemnon. She deserved to be with her family in their time of mourning. I would not deny her that. Even if I had not, Agamemnon would not dare touch her again. He knows I would cut his throat before he ever put of finger on her." Achilles growled before tossing his goblet to the ground._

_Odysseus observed his friend for a moment. Achilles demeanor changed like the wind, there was nothing new about that. This attitude about the Trojan girl ran deeper though and soon he realized just what had happened to his friend. "So, you finally fear something."_

_Achilles gave Odysseus the brush off, "What are you talking about? I think you have had too much to drink, old friend."_

_Deciding not to provoke Achilles famous anger, Odysseus let the subject drop and simply laughed. "Perhaps I have but I will need it if I am to sit through another meeting with our King of Kings. In fact, I must be on my way there now." He stood up followed by Achilles. _

"_I do not know how you even stay awake while that pig of a king goes on and on." Achilles clasped arms with Odysseus, "Well, I am sure that once your meeting is over you will have no trouble in falling asleep."_

_Odysseus smirked. "Of that we can be sure. And you my friend get some rest." With that, the two parted ways and as Odysseus watched Achilles head back to his men, he could only ponder how his friend had finally found love._

_Achilles made his way through the Myrmidon camp. It appeared the men he had sent with Briseis and her uncle, had returned, and he was eager to speak with Eudorus. _

_Eudorus sat in front of his tent thinking about how he had failed his master the past few days. He should have been able to tell a boy from the man Achilles was and yet Patrocleus had flawlessly portrayed Achilles in every way, everyway but victory at the point of a sword. _

_Upon Achilles approach, Eudorus moved to stand but Achilles motioned for him to sit. _

_They sat silently for a moment just starring into the night sky until Achilles spoke. "Forgive me Eudorus. I should never have struck you. You've been a loyal friend all your life."_

_It was astonishing to the Myrmidon that his master was asking him for forgiveness. "Fighting beside you has been my life's honor my lord. I hope I never disappoint you again."_

"_It is I who have been the disappointment." Achilles remarked. "Rouse the men you're taking them home."_

"_Aren't you coming with us?" Eudorus asked, puzzled by Achilles strange request._

_Pausing for a moment Achilles mind quickly ran through the plan that had been formulating ever since he watched Briseis ride away. "I have my own battle to fight."_

_What battle could he possibly have left here in this country, Eudorus wondered. Than it clicked, Achilles was going to get his lady back, unknowing that she had not returned to her people. "Is this about the lady my lord?"_

_Achilles sighed, "I plan to get her back Eudorus. Agamemnon will eventually find a way to destroy Troy. It will be a bloodbath. I need to make sure she is safe and I don't want our men to be part of this." He looked up into the sky, the stars were sparkling brightly, "It's a beautiful night." Standing up he turned back to Eudorus, leaned down to kiss the man on his forehead. "Go Eudorus, this is the last order I give you." Than began walking away._

_Eudorus got to his feet immediately, calling out to Achilles, "My lord, your lady is safe."_

_Achilles stopped, pivoting on his feet, he glanced back with a question on his lips but Eudorus was quicker. _

"_The men made sure the King was returned to Troy's gates, but…the lady Briseis refused to join him. She told him that she could not return and bid him leave before Agamemnon discovered his presence. I believe she awaits you in your tent." Eudorus wrapped up the story bowing his head. _

_This news was unexpected and it took several moments for Achilles to put it all together. When he had, he uttered a quick thank you to Eudorus before retiring to his tent. _

_Stepping through the tent flaps, he saw her petite form sitting on the edge of the bed. She had her hands folded on her lap and her head bowed but upon his entrance, she lifted her chocolate brown eyes to meet his crystal blue ones._

"_Briseis." Achilles strode over to her, not believing that she was there until she reached out, took his hands in hers, and pulled him into a tight embrace. "You were supposed to return to Troy, I set you free." He buried his face in her long locks, breathing in her sweet scent._

"_Did you think you would be rid of me so easily?" Briseis questioned, finding her confidence returning just being in his arms. _

_They sat back down on the bed holding hands still, both unwilling to let go. "What about your family? You should be with them for Hector's funeral games." _

_Briseis pulled away, stood up and began pacing. "I told my uncle about us, how I had broken my vows to Apollo of my own free will. Do you want to know what his reaction was, what he said?" She stared at her lover and without waiting for a reply, "That they would forgive me". Slowly her irritation surfaced, "FORGIVE ME!"_

_He could easily see how hurt she was and allowed her to vent her feelings, knowing how important it was for her to do so._

"_If I return to Troy now all I would receive is pity; poor Briseis, captured by the Greeks, and used by the murderous Achilles; nothing more than a tale of caution to children. I do not want their pity nor do I need their forgiveness. I am not ashamed or guilt-ridden at what passed between us. I know I should be, but I am not. Would you have me stay in a city that would become nothing more than a prison?"_

_Achilles stood up taking hold of her shoulders, her hands wrapping around him, and her head coming to rest against his chest. "Of course not, I sent you away because you need to mourn your cousin with those who loved him as much as you did." _

_Briseis gazed up at him, silent tears in her eyes, "There will be enough people in Troy to mourn Hector. I need not be among them. My presence will only remind them of their loss. My place now, is with you."_

_He pushed a few strands out of her face. "You are the most stubborn woman I know, besides my mother. As usual you manage to surprise even me." _

_Briseis remarked. "And I can out stubborn you anytime you wish to put me to the test." She spoke proudly, using one hand to wipe her eyes while giving him a small grin._

_Achilles returned her smile with one of his own. One hand moved to cup her chin and he leaned down pressing his lips against hers. Never had he tasted lips as sweet as hers. _

_Soon enough they lost themselves in the kiss, desperately wishing to shut out the tragedies that had befallen their families. Falling back onto the bed, with her body lying underneath his, Achilles hands lightly touched her bare shoulders. The need for air forced Briseis to pull away first but she remained in his arms. Placing her palms on the sides of his face she whispered, "You asked me once if I would leave Troy. I could not give you the answer you sought because I was scared of what it would mean."_

_He remembered that night very clearly. That night as she lay nestled in his arms, everything had changed for him. Glory on the battlefield lost any meaning it once had. Achilles pulled one of her hands away from his cheek and kissed the palm. "And now?"_

"_I will go with you, wherever you go." Briseis quietly replied. "You have lost a cousin and so have I." She leaned her forehead against his, "I can not lose you as well"._

_Achilles eyes filled with tears as she spoke and he held her tighter, "What have I ever done in my wretched life to be blessed with one such as you fair Briseis?"_

_Briseis kissed his lips for a moment before pulling away again. "Whatever it was, I thank the gods for it." _

_He grinned, Briseis and her gods, it always amused him but tonight he would not argue with her. Leaning forward he claimed her lips once more, silencing anymore talk._

_Hours later, they lay sleeping, Briseis' head on his chest, one of Achilles powerful arms wrapped around her._

_In each other, they would find solace from near overwhelming grief._

_Because with each other, they found undeniable love._

_The End_

_I hope you enjoyed my little AU take on this particular scene in the movie. Next up: The final chapter of A Change of Action. Send in those reviews.  _


	2. Bed of Flames: Reflections of the Past

Title: Bed of Flames  
Author: Chrissykat  
Ship: Troy, Briseis/Achilles  
Category: Angst/Drama/Romance  
Part: Reflections of the Past  
Rating: T Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.  
Authors Note: I know many of you asked for a second chapter to this story. Well, here it is. I hope you are pleased. I'm not sure how far I'll take this, as I don't want it to become the typical Achilles/Briseis story. I'll try to be as original with ideas as I can so if you have any ideas, feel free to send them to me. On a side note, I was able to retrieve a copy of the directors cut of Troy and I must say I enjoyed it immensely. In my honest opinion, I would have to say, that the many of the added bits made the movie ten times better.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. For this one we'll be in Troy and scenes will include Priam's arrival back from the Greek camp, morning after in the Greek camp, night of Hectors funeral pyre (both in troy and in the Greek camp), revelation of Briseis' whereabouts to her family and their reactions. Not much, but it will setup a few future scenes that I plan to throw in, in a possible third chapter if this one is to everyone's liking. I've taken the details about her father and brothers name from the book Daughter of Troy, a great read for Achilles/Briseis fans.

Okay enough chat, on with the story.

* * *

Anguish, indescribable anguish gripped the old King as the large gates of Troy closed behind him. Priam tiredly pondered his nieces' final words to him. Seeing her alive had been a happy moment in dark times and yet the change he saw in her was disturbing. Briseis was no longer the young girl he remembered. There was little doubt in his mind that Achilles had something to do with that.

After being forced to leave Briseis with her Greek captor, Priam could take comfort only in the fact that his words had convinced Achilles to relinquish Hector's body and to offer the Trojans twelve days in which to mourn for their fallen prince.

A soldier offered to take the reigns from the weary King and Priam acquiesced. The soldier guided the chariot back to the palace. Upon reaching the palace steps, Priam ordered Hector's body be brought to the funerary preparation room. Once his orders were spoken, he spared once more glance at the wrapped corpse of his eldest son before slowly climbing the palace steps.

Paris, Helen, and Andromache awaited him in the throne room. Paris was on his feet immediately upon his fathers return. Helen and Andromache remained seated, the new princess quietly trying to console the grieving widow.

"Father, thank the gods. We feared the worst; we thought that…that Achilles had…"

Priam waved off Paris' concerns. The old king slumped down onto his chair, sighing heavily. "Be still my son. The gods guided my steps and have brought me safely home." He did not wish to speak further about the Greek warlord in front of Andromache. Talk of such things would only cause her more sorrow. Nor was he certain about bringing up discussion of his dear niece. He had yet to decide how to break such news to his family.

"Were you able to retrieve Hector's…were you…" Paris spoke softly. At the mention of her husband's name, Andromache's sobs grew in volume, sending another fresh wave of guilt over him.

"Your brothers' body has been returned to us and…we have been given twelve days of peace to mourn." Priam closed his eyes, desperate to block out the horrendous events of the day.

Andromache stood on shaky legs, speaking through her tears. "Where…is his…I…I wish to see my husband."

Priam looked upon his eldest sons' wife with sad eyes. Hector's body was in terrible shape. Achilles had dragged the corpse across the sand, brutally defiling it. He simply could not allow Andromache to see her husband in his present condition. "The priests are already preparing him. His wounds...there was…" The once strong spoken king could not seem to voice his concerns.

Andromache wanted to protest, but there was little fight in her. What strength she had left, she would need to care for her son. The princess nodded, as she quietly retreated from the throne room. Her heart shattered in a million pieces.

Helen bowed her head unable and unwilling to speak. Her presence had already caused so many deaths. What comfort could she give to a people who had lost so much because of her?

Priam gave a weak sigh before addressing his youngest son. "Paris…have the guards… begin the building the funeral pyre. At sundown tomorrow…we will send your brother on his final journey."

"Yes father." Paris answered with a bow of his head. Though he wished to speak more with his father, now was not the time. Helen placed a hand on his arm and the pair quietly retreated.

In solitude, Priam bowed his head and wept, mourning his first-born son.

* * *

**Following Day: Greek Camp**

Odd how Apollo's sun could still shine down even when so many hearts where heavy with grief. The morning light filtered through the tent flaps and Briseis' eyes fluttered open. A moment of disorientation struck her, but it passed quickly as she recalled the events of the day and night before. The pain of Hector's death, the sad longing in Achilles eyes when they parted, the unanswered questions in her Uncles eyes when she realized she could not return to Troy; each moment burned in her mind.

Briseis closed her eyes briefly. She knew she had made the right decision in staying. There was nothing left for her in Troy. She belonged with Achilles. As her thoughts drifted to Achilles, Briseis realized he was not in bed. She sat up, letting the blanket fall away, to peer around the tent. Sometimes he would sit and watch her sleep, but not this morning it would seem.

She climbed out of the bed and pulled on the tan dress he had given her to wear. Then she crept out of the tent. The sun was shining brightly and Briseis shielded her eyes against the harsh light.

Eudorus spied her leaving the tent. "Good morning milady." He picked up the platter of food Achilles had asked him to prepare.

"Good morning, Eudorus." Briseis politely replied. "Where is Achilles?"

"He has gone to speak with King Odysseus this morning. He asked that I keep watch over you while he is away…for your protection." Eudorus gestured to the platter in his hand. "He also asked that I deliver this to you when you awoke."

Briseis gave the Myrmidon captain a smile before taking the platter from him. "Thank you." She sat down on some of the rocks nearby, nibbling on a piece of fruit.

Eudorus returned the smile. "You are most welcome." Another Myrmidon approached to ask a question, diverting his attention. Upon hearing her say his name, he sent the man off to carry out his duties before turning his gaze back to Briseis.

"Eudorus…I know that this is unusual, but I would like to go up to the temple, if that is alright." She kept her eyes on Achilles second as she spoke.

"There is nothing left of value there milady. The Myrmidons took everything they could find our first day here." Eudorus was curious as to what she could possibly want at the desecrated temple.

Briseis frowned. There were two reasons one more important then the other and she was unsure of how to explain this to the warrior in front of her. "I know. I…I spent so many hours in the temple praying that day." She sighed, getting to her feet. "Tonight, my cousin will burn on the pyre and though I can not be there to mourn him I…"

Eudorus nodded his head, holding up a hand to let her know he understood. She wanted to feel connected somehow to those mourning the Trojan prince. If she felt being at the temple would give her that connection, he had not the heart to deny her request. After all, she had the right to mourn her cousin like anyone else. "I believe I understand milady and I am sure Lord Achilles would as well. I will have two of the Myrmidons escort you safely to the temple and inform him of where you are when he returns. "

Grateful that he did not question her further, Briseis nodded her head in thanks. Eudorus returned the nod before calling two of the Myrmidons over. "Diokles, Casambus!" They approached regarding Eudorus with a respectful bow of their heads. "Take the Lady Briseis up to the temple and be sure no harm comes to her."

Neither warrior voiced any protest to the strange order, but simply gave another bow of their heads. Briseis allowed Diokles to take her hand, while Casambus went to fetch some horses. Once Casambus returned, Diokles quietly helped her atop one of the horses. The trio rode off; their horses slowly climbing the steep sand dune that would lead them to the temple.

Eudorus watched silently as the former priestess gracefully rode towards a part of her past. He had thought Achilles mad for laying down his sword for a woman, but after meeting Briseis, he could see what had inspired the Myrmidon leader. She reminded Eudorus of his own wife; strong-willed with a mind all her own.

Once his men and the Lady Briseis were out of sight, he sat down in front of Achilles tent to wait for his leader to return.

* * *

Achilles watched with no amusement as Ithaca's King paced back and forth. When he had informed Odysseus that he wanted no part in the plan to sack Troy, to say his friend was surprised would be an understatement.

Odysseus was trying to convince him, once again, to stay. "You know Agamemnon is already furious with you for allowing King Priam to leave this camp alive, not to mention giving him hectors body and twelve days of peace. Now you want me to tell him that you are not going to help us sack the city?"

"I want no more Trojan blood on my hands. My part in this ridiculous war is over. You have all the men you need to sufficiently bring the Trojans to their knees." Achilles took a sip of wine after speaking.

"That is not the point and you well know it." Odysseus sighed before sitting down next to Achilles. "The men hold you in high regard, they know that if you are there fighting beside them that they will be victorious."

Achilles put his drink down, leaning back in his seat. "There is no reason for me to stay. I have already accomplished what I came here for. The time has come for me and my men to return home."

Odysseus rubbed his chin. Trying to win Achilles over was always a challenge and Ithaca's king would not give up so quickly. "What will happen to your Trojan maiden when her city begins to burn? Have you thought about what Agamemnon will do to her if he finds her?"

Achilles glanced over at his longtime friend. An underhanded comment was and this time it would not work. "Briseis did not return to Troy?"

"What? What do you mean? I thought you told me last night…" Odysseus began, completely thrown by this latest news.

"I thought she had. She went with Priam and was gone. When I returned to my camp after speaking with you, Eudorus informed me that she had come back." Achilles leaned forward.

Odysseus shook his head, now knowing he would be unable to sway Achilles as he usually could. In the Myrmidon warriors mind, leaving Troy had more benefits then staying; he would be protecting the woman, who had for reasons unknown to Odysseus, been able to temper Achilles volatile temper. "She must be a worthy prize for sure."

Not amused by his friends' insinuation, Achilles retorted angrily, "She is no mere prize of war. I have never treated her as such and do not take kindly to those who would."

"Of course, my apologies; I meant no disrespect." Odysseus held up his hands in mock surrender as he spoke, lowering them only when Achilles had calmed. "However, if I may be say, her presence has certainly had a strange effect upon you. If not a war prize, what is this Briseis to you?"

Achilles had asked the same question every moment he had spent with her. It wasn't until he had let her go that the answer had finally become clear. However, he was not about to pour out his feelings to Odysseus. "That my friend is not your concern.

Odysseus knew Achilles was not going to share anything about the Trojan beauty. Yet he was so highly curious he ventured on. "To have survived her brief stay with Agamemnon, she must be a brave girl."

"She is a brave woman and more." Achilles cleared his throat before proceeding. "When I got her back from Agamemnon I swore that I would never let that bastard harm her again. In the end, I hurt her more than he ever did."

"Yet, she chose to stay with you instead of returning to her family." Odysseus interjected.

Achilles nodded. "I practically strangled her to death in my rage over Patrocleus' loss. She begged me not to fight Hector. I refused to acknowledge her pleas, killed a beloved family member of hers, and defiled his body. After all that, she still can forgive me. Tell me, how I am worthy of such a creature?"

Odysseus rubbed the whiskers on his chin. "Who can say why men like us, battle hardened warriors, are worthy of the women we are blessed with. There are days when I hardly believe that I have my Penelope. These things are in the hands of the gods my friend, though I know you have little respect for them." He chuckled under his breath.

"You are right about that." Achilles turned to face Odysseus and the two men laughed for a time.

When the laughter faded, Odysseus placed a hand on Achilles shoulder. "I do not need to warn you, if Agamemnon finds out that she is still here, he may try to use her against you and perhaps the Trojans as well. He has encouraged my plan, yes, but you know how he enjoys…"

Achilles smile vanished, replaced by a snarl. "He will beg for death before I ever let him touch her again. I will not allow that swine anywhere near her. This is precisely why I intend to leave this place as soon as Briseis has had the proper time to mourn her cousin."

Odysseus nodded his head.

Any further discussion about Agamemnon was closed.

* * *

Paris stood in the doorway, his eyes focused on the body being prepared for the pyre, his brothers body. Images from the past haunted him; images he could not escape, of happier days. Hector had always been there to protect him, even in times when he was most deserving of punishment. The crushing guilt nearly overwhelmed him and it took everything he had left not to crawl into himself and bawl.

Hector had been a husband, a father, a good man who wanted nothing more but peace for his people. Now, the heir of Troy lay dead, dead because of his younger brothers' stupidity. His rash actions had brought nothing but ruin upon his family. Hector had not been the first to fall. Briseis, their beloved cousin was lost after the first day of battle. She was in the temple when it was sacked. They had little hope she had survived the assault as Hector had informed them that all the priests were slaughtered.

Helen had done her best to comfort him and while Paris was grateful for her words, they did little to heal his wounded spirit. Nothing could relieve him of the stabbing pain he felt at losing both Briseis and Hector.

Paris jumped suddenly when a large hand came to rest on his shoulder. He spun around to reprimand the guard who had disturbed him only to feel even more guilt upon seeing his father.

Priam eyes the young man. Paris was carrying so much blame in his eyes. Conflicting emotions battled for supremacy when it came to the Kings youngest son. Anger, disappointment, and sympathy all collided into one another until he didn't know which emotion was stronger. With Hectors' death, anger and disappointment were at the forefront, but he pushed them aside. "Come, I wish to speak with you about an important matter."

Paris bowed his head, following his father down the hallways of the palace. Normally noisy and crowded, the halls of were quiet, with very few servants milling about. The echo of their shoes on the floor was eerie and unsettling.

Before long, they had reached the throne room. Priam sat down upon his throne and Paris took the seat beside him. He waited patiently for his father to speak.

Priam took a few moments to gather his thoughts. What he was about to reveal was not going to be easy for his son to hear. Briseis and Paris had always thought of each other as siblings rather then cousins. His words now would likely destroy that relationship forever. "Paris, what I tell you now must not leave this room. I do not wish for Andromache to hear about this." Andromache had already grieved over Briseis, whom she considered a little sister. Now she was deep in mourning for her husband. There was no point in her finding out about Briseis' odd behavior.

"Of course father." Paris answered with only slight hesitation in his voice.

"When I went to retrieve your brothers' body from Achilles, I…I came across something quite unexpected." There was a moment's pause before Priam looked his son straight in the eyes. "Briseis…is alive."

* * *

By the time Briseis and her escorts reached the temple, she was drenched with sweat. The sunlight was scorching and while they had ridden, the climb up the sand was still hard. She wiped some sweat from her brow. The motion was pointless as her arms were coated with sweat as well.

Casambus climbed down from his horse and immediately approached to aid her down from hers. Once her feet touched the warm sand, Briseis set off up the stairs of the temple, the two Myrmidons followed at a distance. The bodies of the Trojan soldiers slain by the Myrmidons were long gone, but their blood stained every step. She reached down, her fingers tracing the dry, dark red marks. Achilles words came back to her. _'Trojan soldiers died trying to protect you, perhaps they deserve more then your pity.' _

With a wistful sigh, one she was sure to repeat many times on this excursion, Briseis continued up the stairs to the doorway. Her escorts remained behind, standing guard at the entrance. The sensation that passed over Briseis as she stepped inside the temple was strangely unsettling. Bloodstains of men who had died in an effort to protect the temple were visible where the light touched.

She walked further into the temple, looking around at the once familiar setting. Memories filtered through her mind. The Myrmidons had ransacked the temple, but in her minds eyes she could still see this place as it once was. Briseis approached the massive alter. Many times she had knelt at this alter, praying to a god that had seemingly deserted his people. She smiled wistfully, recalling the last time she had done so.

Her hands picked up an overturned bowl on the alter. There was nothing in the bowl now; its precious herbs spilled out during the first day of battle. Briseis cradled the bowl in her hands as she had done so many times before placing it back in its spot upon the alter.

She proceeded to a small room on the left where she often spent the night after a long day in worship. The room was bare, the blanket she had used, gone. She crept into the room, kneeling down near the wall. The blanket meant little to her, easily replaceable, but she hoped the Myrmidons had not found the one thing that could not be replaced.

Her fingers danced along the stones in the wall, counting each one until she reached the correct one. When she found it, Briseis began digging her nails into the sides of the block. She wasn't sure how long it took, but finally she was able to pry the block loose. Placing the block onto the floor, she peered inside the wide hole and smiled. Reaching a hand into the hole, she pulled out one of the only things she had left of her parents. Her hands shook as she held the ring in her hands. Her mothers ring, the last present her father had given to his wife before his death. When her mother had joined him, the ring was set aside for Briseis. Priam had bequeathed it to his niece two years ago.

When the bells first rang to warn of the approaching Greeks, Briseis had already hidden the precious object. She could not bare the thought of her mothers ring falling into the greedy hands of an enemy and so she had taken the precaution the night before. Briseis clutched the ring tightly to her chest, and then slipped it onto her finger before standing up and walking out of the small room.

She made her way towards another staircase, which led to the roof of the temple. The staircase was dark and Briseis had to step carefully so as not to fall. She smiled, thinking about how the priests had forbidden her from going atop the temple to meditate with the other priestesses. They said it was too dangerous for a member of the royal family; that she might fall. The real reason was so preposterous Briseis wondered at the intelligence of the priests her Uncle held in so high regard.

Trust, the priests, and priestesses didn't trust her. They never had. From the moment she took her place in the temple, they treated her as if she was some type of spy. Even years after her and her brothers' arrival in Troy there were still those who remembered who their father had been and where he had come from. The priests were among those who could not see past their fathers' origins. Their mother, Nemertes, may have been Trojan, but their father Briseus was a son of Greece.

No member of the royal family had ever spoken much about their being half-greek. Others were not so kind. As a child whenever she or her brother got into trouble, Briseis would hear the women of court whisper about 'the half-breed' brats among them. The taunts had stung them both deeply, but as she grew older, Briseis had learned to ignore them. Their opinions mattered little to her then and even less now.

Briseis reached the top of the stairs, breathing in the fresh air as she stepped out onto the roof. The sun continued to beat down on the Greek camp and she watched as hundreds upon hundreds of soldiers milled about. The beach where she, her brother and her cousins had played when they were younger had undergone such a vast change since the start of the war.

Turning her gaze away from the beach, Briseis looked off in the distance. The walls of Troy were visible from where she stood. The city she had called home for so many years appeared far different in her eyes now. No longer did it shine with power and magnificence. Now she wondered if the city ever had been powerful or if she had just been naïve enough not to see its flaws. Briseis sat down near the edge of the temple roof, curling her legs underneath her. For twelve days, the people would grieve for Hector. Twelve days and then…Briseis was certain when those days were at an end, without her noble cousin to protect it, Troy would be in flames.

She braced herself against the chill she was certain would creep up her spine at the thought of Troy's impending doom.

The chill never came.

* * *

Achilles walked through the Greek camp, making his way back to his men and Briseis. When he had left that morning, she was still sleeping. He had watched her for a few moments while he dressed before leaving to meet with Odysseus. There was something so captivating about her when she slept.

When he reached the Myrmidon camp, his men came to attention, showing respect for their leader as he passed. He returned the gestures with an emotionless nod of his head.

Eudorus, who was speaking with Gyrtias, sent the man on his way. He bowed his head upon Achilles' arrival, stepping away from the door of the tent.

Achilles climbed the small mound of sand that his tent stood upon before he came to stand in front of his second in command. "Is she awake?"

"Yes my lord. She woke a few hours ago and asked where you where. I told her that King Odysseus wished to speak with you. I brought her the food you asked me to."

Achilles rubbed some sweat off his forehead. "Good. Have the bath brought into my tent and filled. I could use a cool bath and I am sure she will want one as well."

As he was going inside, Eudorus stopped him. "She is not in there, my lord." He had not time to finish his before Achilles had turned on him, eyes dark, and voice cold and loud.

"Where is she? Where did she go?" If Agamemnon had come and taken her again, he was as good as dead.

Eudorus put up his hands, "She asked if she could go up to the temple. I sent Diokles and Casambus to make sure she got there safely and to ensure no harm comes to her while she is there. My apologies, I just assumed you would not mind as long as she was accompanied."

Both Diokles and Casambus were two of the most trustworthy of his men. Both men were sons of former Myrmidons who had served with his father Peleus, long ago. His temper was sated, but now his curiosity was piqued. "No, it's alright Eudorus. Why would she wish to go back to the temple though?"

"I am not entirely sure of her reasoning my lord, perhaps for some sentimental reason." Eudorus replied.

Achilles nodded his head, his lips pressed tight together. "Fetch my horse."

"Yes my lord." Eudorus whistled at one of his comrades and ordered him to bring one of Achilles horses. His orders were carried out with little hesitation. Gyrtias came forward, leading the dappled colored Balios.

Balios whinnied as Achilles took the reigns. Ever since Patrocleus death neither Balios nor Xanthos, Achilles other steed, had behaved the same. It was as if they too were mourning the loss. Patting the horses' snout, Achilles tried to calm the beast down. The action was enough to calm Balios and Achilles mounted the horse without further trouble.

Eudorus stepped back. He and the Myrmidons watched as their leader lightly kicked the horse and raced up towards the temple.

* * *

Helen rocked Astyanax in her arms. Her eyes, drifted back and forth from the face of the child, to his grieving mother. Andromache sat near the window, tears cascading down her face.

Everything was falling apart around them. Helen could still hear the women of Troy wailing for their lost husbands and sons. The sounds haunted her wherever she went, even invading her dreams. Now Andromache's mournful sobs had joined them.

Astyanax began to squirm in her arm before letting out a cry of his own. Helen shifted him around, but his tears would not be quelled. She stood up and approached his grieving mother. "Andromache, I think he is hungry."

Andromache wiped her eyes, trying to regain control of her emotions. She did not speak, merely held her arms out in order to take her son. Helen carefully laid the struggling child into his mothers' arms. As soon as he saw his mother, Astyanax loud cries softened. Andromache released one of the straps of her dress and let her son suckle. He latched on, his little hand lying atop her soft skin. "There, there my little one" she sniffled "Mommy is still here".

It was a heartbreaking scene; one Helen could barely endure. She sunk to her knees in front of her sister in law. The tears she had been fighting streaked down her cheeks. Only when she felt one of Andromache's hands upon her head, was she able to speak. "Oh Andromache, what have I done."

Though she longed to be able to hate this woman, Andromache was unable to do so completely. True, Helen's presence in Troy had brought a war that had killed the cities protector, her beloved Hector, but Helen was not the one who she hated. "Everything that has happened…could not have been prevented. Know that I bare you no ill will my dear."

Only the man who slew her husband deserved her anger, yet strangely, she was also deeply upset with Hector. Why did he have to fight Achilles? Why could he not have stayed inside the walls of the city? He could have let the archers dispatch Achilles. Instead, he chose to battle, to leave her and their son alone.

Wiping her eyes, Helen sat back onto the floor. "You should, you should all hate me. I have brought nothing but death to your people, to Paris' people. I should have given myself back to Menelaus when this war began. Even if he did kill me, at least your husband and so many others would be alive."

Astyanax had finished feeding and drifted off to sleep. Andromache sighed, gently pulling the strap of her dress back up before addressing the woman kneeling in front of her. "Such a sacrifice would have made little difference. Hector…" her voice caught for a moment "He made a choice. It was his duty and he fought knowing what the consequences would be. Only the gods could have prevented his death, but that…was not to be."

Helen stood up slowly. "The gods have been cruel to your family. First your lovely cousin Briseis was taken from you and now…"

Andromache had buried thoughts of Briseis after the first day of battle. The young girl's life had ended too soon. The Myrmidons and their loathsome leader slew both her husband and his sweet cousin. "Briseis…would not have blamed you for your actions. Before she decided upon the life of a priestess, she…she was quite a romantic. For a while, we thought she would marry one of her Trojan suitors." Andromache sighed, "I wish you two had been able to get to know one another better".

"As do I, Paris spoke so fondly of her." Helen sniffled, wiping her eyes again. She watched mother and child silently for a moment before excusing herself. The new princess of Troy made her way down the hallway. As she passed the throne room, Helen heard Paris' voice. He sounded surprised and excited. She crept closer to the door to hear what had caused such a reaction.

* * *

**Inside the Throne Room**

"Briseis…she is alive? How is that possible? If she is alive…where is she?" Paris threw question after question at his father. After so much sorrow, hearing that Briseis was indeed alive eased some of the pain in his heart.

Priam put a hand to his forehead, "Briseis is not here, she…she would not return with me. She remains in the Greek camp, with Achilles."

Paris' excitement diminished as quickly as it had begun. "WHAT! Father, what do you mean she would not leave and that she is with Achilles? Why would she remain there? Obviously, she is being held against her will. We must send some of our men to retrieve her."

"Briseis is following the path the gods have set before her. We will not interfere. Achilles has returned Hector to us; given us the respectable amount of days to mourn. I will do nothing to break this pact with him." Priam's voice brokered no questioning, but his Paris had never been good at tempering his emotions.

"The fiend murdered Hector and now he has stolen Briseis from us. We must do something. She would never willingly stay with that monster." Paris ranted.

"PARIS, enough!" Priam stood from his throne and approached his son. He placed his hands on the princes' shoulders. "This is not easy for me either, but Briseis no longer feels it appropriate to be among the Trojan people. She has changed from her time among Achilles."

While he was slow to catch on to a great many things, the mention of Achilles and a change in his cousin brought Paris around to the awful truth. "No, she would never, not Briseis. She is a priestess, a pure Trojan. She would rather die than let a man of Greek blood touch her in such a way, especially the man who killed Hector. He must have forced himself upon her."

For years, Priam had remained silent about Briseis' father. The blood that flowed through his nieces' veins was both Greek and Trojan. Paris, like all the royal family knew this. "Briseis is no longer a priestess, a decision she assured me was her own. I have never known her to lie about such things. Have you my son?"

Paris whipped his head around to look at his father. "You know Briseis hate lies, but this can not be true. I will not believe that she would rather stay there with…Achilles instead of returning to her own kin."

"You once chose another over your own kin my son. Briseis has always been different, gone her own way. She is very much like her mother in that way, but it is her father, her fathers blood which calls to her now." Priam explained.

Slumping down onto one of the benches, Paris shook his head. "There must be some way to convince her that this is not right? Let me take some of our men, go, and speak with her. I am sure I could explain to her why she must come back to Troy."

"NO, that is out of the question." Priam stood up from his throne and came to stand before his son. "I do not know exactly what happened between Briseis and Achilles nor do I wish to. She is gone and I will hear no more of your nonsensical ideas of rescue."

Paris nodded his head quietly apologizing. While the two men spoke, neither heard Helen gasp at the slightly opened door. Nor did they hear her quickly retreating footsteps.

* * *

Achilles climbed down from Balios upon reaching the temple. Diokles and Casambus came to attention and he ordered Casambus to return to camp, while Diokles watched his horse. Orders given he wasted little time entering the temple. Like Briseis, he too recalled the first time he set foot in this once sacred place. What he hadn't known then was how much his world would change after that day.

Briseis was nowhere in sight, which concerned him. Where could she be? Achilles approached the alter remembering his first encounter with the Prince of Troy. He had greatly misjudged Briseis' kin that day. He had assumed Hector was an unworthy match when in truth the man had been the best he had ever fought.

Shaking off thoughts of the deceased prince, Achilles walked around spying the staircase that led to the roof. Smiling, he started climbing, certain he would find Briseis when he reached the top.

She was there, sitting on the edge, her eyes cast towards the city. He watched Briseis for a few moments and for the second time that day wondered why she had remained with him.

Without having to look, Briseis knew Achilles was there and she smiled. She knew well that he would come after her once he had returned to their tent to find her gone. "I do hope Eudorus is still amongst the living." She looked up at him once he had reached her side. "You did not punish him for granting my request did you?"

Achilles peered down shaking his head. "No. You are lucky he knows when to speak quickly. You should have told me you wished to come to the temple Briseis." He was not angry, but her disappearance had shaken him.

Briseis closed her eyes, feeling like a scolded child, "I was not aware that I required your permission. I am sorry if I worried you." Opening her eyes, she peered out across the plain once more.

Folding his arms across his chest, he too set his gaze upon the open plain. "I thought Agamemnon had dared take you from me again. Eudorus corrected my assumption, though I am confused as to why you felt the need to return to the temple?"

A wistful smile returned to her face, "To say goodbye to Hector, just as you said goodbye to Patrocleus". Gathering her thoughts, Briseis continued, "I may not be with my family when they burn his body, but at least here I can watch from a distance, pay my respects, and remember my cousin. Its not quite how it should be, but it is enough."

Achilles remained silent but nodded his head at her words. Regret weighed heavy on him and he found it a most uncomfortable burden. So many men had fallen victim to his prowess on the battlefield. If ever there was a life Achilles he wished he had not so ruthlessly taken, it was Hectors. As he had told the Priam, Hector was the best he had ever fought. Had circumstances been different, he would have respectfully fought beside the noble Prince of Troy.

Out of the corner of her eye, Briseis saw him nod in acceptance of her answer. Something in his eyes told her that he was now thinking about Hector. While they knew little about each other, they both had a way of reading the others mood. "Troy wasn't always my home you know." She looked up at him seeing her words had caught his attention. "It was only after my parents died that I came to live here."

Anxious to brush off his discomfort and intrigued at the notion of learning more about the woman who had so changed his life, Achilles crouched down next to her. Briseis had spoken little about her own family and except for her cousins and Uncle, he had no knowledge about her family; who her parents were or if she had siblings.

Briseis watched as he knelt down next to her. She moved her legs so that if he wished he could sit by her; he chose to do so, but refrained from letting his legs dangle over the edge of the temple roof. Once he was still, Briseis continued speaking. "I spent the first five years of my life in Lyrnessus, with my mother, my father…and my brother.

Achilles recalled Lyrnessus as being one of the cities he and his men had sacked before reaching Troy. Compared to Troy or even Mycenae, Lyrnessus was hardly a city. So run down was the defense wall that it took very little for his men and him to break through. He wondered what Lyrnessus had been like when Briseis had lived there. "You have a brother?"

"I had a twin brother, Bienor. He too was brought to Troy when our parents were gone." Briseis could still recall how brave Bienor had tried to be when they were presented to their Uncle and other relatives. The memory was one that still made her smile and she did so as she related the tale to Achilles. "Bienor had this little wooden sword that my father had made for him and when we first met Paris apparently he and Bienor had a difference of opinion. Bienor clocked Paris right on the head with the little wooden sword." She was giggling by the time she finished her story.

"It sounds like your brother was a sensible boy even as a child." Achilles smirked, rolling a piece of broken rock between his fingers, the tossed the pebble. "I will assume that he and Paris did not get along."

Briseis shook her head still giggling. "Not particularly. They tolerated each other for my sake, but Bienor excelled at things that Paris did not. Bienor wanted to be just like Hector and I don't think he ever truly understood Paris' lack of motivation in achieving the type of reputation that Hector had."

Achilles rubbed a trickle of sweat from his chin, flicking it to the ground before speaking. "I must agree, your cousin Paris does not strike me as a highly motivated man when it comes to the battlefield." After watching the young Prince fight Menelaus, Achilles opinion of Paris had not changed.

Briseis simply nodded at his appraisal of her cousin. For a few moments, she remained quiet and she felt Achilles eyes move over her. His fingers brushed a sweaty lock of hair away from her forehead before caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment of tenderness.

Her cheeks were quite red from the heat; her hair was damp and clinging to her skin; she looked beautiful. Achilles traced her jaw line for a few moments more before pulling his hand away. "Tell me, what happened to Bienor?"

She sighed looking down at her hands. "When we were thirteen summers old, Bienor went hunting with Hector and some of the other men of court. They were on their way back to the city when Bienor's horse was spooked. The horse went wild; Bienor was thrown off and he broke his neck. He died instantly."

Taking one of her hands in his, Achilles couldn't help but admire the woman before him. To lose a sibling in the way she had must have been devastating, especially at such a young age. "You're a brave woman Briseis."

Briseis peered down at their joined hands, blushing at his compliment. She wiped her forehead with the other hand once again and it was then that Achilles noticed the ring on her finger.

He caught her hand in his own, bringing it closer to inspect the new bauble. "Where did this come from? I am quite certain my men would not have left this behind."

Even if she had wanted to pull her hand away, Achilles strength would have prevented her from doing so. Instead, she chose to scoot closer and gave him back one of his own coy smirks, "Indeed, unless it was well hidden in a place your men would not think to look."

Achilles smirked as his thumb drew circles over her hand. "Beautiful, brave, and clever; you never cease to amaze me". He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her fingers. "It is a beautiful ring."

"It belonged to my mother, a gift from my father. Uncle Priam kept it in trust after she died and two years ago, he gave it to me. I hid it in one of the walls shortly before your men raided the temple." Briseis explained a proud expression on her face. "As hard as it was for me to part with it, the thought of some Greek soldier stealing it from me was unthinkable."

Shaking his head, Achilles kissed her hand once more. "On your hand is where it will remain, I promise you." He pulled her closer to him, letting her put her head on his shoulder. Briseis did so without hesitation.

"Thank you." Briseis whispered her eyes once more focused upon the place she once called home.

* * *

Andromache hurried down the hallway towards Paris' chambers. Helen had come running into her chambers while she was bathing Astyanax. The blonde beauty was practically in tears babbling about Briseis being alive and Paris wanting to attack the Greek camp to retrieve his cousin. Andromache wanted answers.

She found Paris pacing back and forth before the fire pit in his chambers. His expression was grim, but it softened when he saw her enter the room. She entered his chambers and swiftly made her way over to him. "Paris, Helen just came to me. She said she overheard you saying that Briseis was alive. Is it true?"

Paris grimaced. "Father wanted to wait until after tonight. He did not want to upset you further."

Andromache gripped Paris' hands, "Then it is true, Briseis is alive? Hector's little cousin lives?"

Such joy he saw in Andromache's eyes; Paris almost wished he did not have to crush it. "She lives sister, but she remains in the Greek camp…with Achilles." Paris said the name with venom in his voice.

Pulling her hands away, Andromache gasped. "By the gods, Briseis trapped with that…that…beast of a man." She sat down upon one of the benches.

Paris ran a hand through his hair and sat down beside her. He had no comfort to offer her, only more unhappy news. "Father insists that Achilles freed her," he paused "but that Briseis refused to return to Troy."

"That does not make sense. Why would she want to stay there?" Andromache placed a hand upon her chest. The very thought of Briseis with Hector's killer was enough to turn her blood cold.

"Father said Briseis had changed. He said that she has broken her vows to Apollo and that the choice to do so was her own. I could not believe my ears when he told me." Paris put his head in his hands.

Andromache could barely catch her breath. It just wasn't possible, it couldn't be. "No, he must be mistaken." There was no way she would ever believe such a thing.

Paris raised his eyes, taking one of Andromache's hands in his own. "I wish it were not true, but…"

"NO! I will not believe that Briseis would ever betray Hector in such a way." Andromache ripped her hand away. Tears began to cascade down her cheeks. "That monster has her and we must get her back."

"Andromache, sister please, I want to bring her home as well, but father will not allow it. He says he will do nothing to break the peace with Achilles." Paris grumbled. He had been all too eager to rescue his cousin, but Priam had forbidden him to do so.

Andromache turned to look at her brother in law. While tears still trickled down her face, there was a look of hate in her eyes. "What does that monster know of peace? He murdered your brother, my husband and dragged his body across the sands. Who knows what abominable things he has done to Briseis?"

Paris looked away, completely frustrated. Every impulse inside was telling him to go after Briseis. Perhaps if she they could get her away from Achilles, who was obviously influencing her decisions, they could undo the damage that had been done. "What would you have me do sister?"

The princess looked down, gazing fiercely at Paris. "Do what your brother would have done. Bring your beloved cousin home where she belongs." Without another word, Andromache departed.

She left Paris to ponder whether he wanted to live with the certain guilt he would feel at not granting her wish or if he would disobey his fathers command to save his cousin and redeem himself in the eyes of his people.

* * *

As the sun began to set, the Trojan people assembled before the large funeral pyre of their fallen Prince. Priam and Paris climbed the steps up to where Hectors body already lay. The two princesses sat silently in front of the temple of Poseidon, little Astyanax cradled in Helen's arms instead of his mothers, who was trembling too much to hold her son.

The crowd grew silent as Priam stepped closer to the body of his son. Frail hands placed two gold coins over the princes' eyes. The priests had done their job well enough, but the marks left behind on Hector's body from Achilles' treatment were painfully obvious. Priam leaned down and gently kissed Hector's cold forehead.

Down below, one of the priestesses began the ceremonial wailing. Lysander, Hector's second in command, handed two torches to Paris before climbing back down. Handing one over to his father, Paris then walked to one of the pyre. Together, the King and Prince slowly ignited the wood.

As her husbands' body began to burn, Andromache bowed her head, the tears rolling down her already damp cheeks. The agonizing pain that clenched her heart would never end, not until her husbands' killer had met his end. She gazed over at the empty chair to her left. Briseis should have been there to mourn her cousin. Andromache only prayed that Paris would heed her words and pull Hector's precious cousin out of the clutches of that Greek monster.

Helen watched with sad eyes as her husbands brother was sent on his final journey. Her eyes drifted down to the small infant in her arms. The little boy held a wooden lion in his small hand; his fathers last gift to him. While he did not cry, his young eyes exuded a sense that he knew something somber was occurring.

Priam breathed a deep sigh of pain as he watched the fire lick at Hector's body. A hand came to rest upon his shoulder and he turned to follow Paris down the steps of the pyre. The wailing continued as the fire grew, completely enveloping the princes' body.

As the people mourned, one thing ran through many minds.

Without a protector, Troy was more vulnerable than ever.

* * *

Across the sand, atop the temple of Apollo, Briseis saw the smoke rise from the city. She gripped Achilles hand tight, trying to maintain her composure. She had wept so much for Hector already; it amazed her she had any tears left.

Achilles bowed his head in respect. '_We'll meet again my brother.'_ He had whispered those words to Hectors body before delivering him back to his father. One day he hoped he could ask both Hector and Patrocleus for forgiveness. The small hand holding onto his, tightened once more. More than anything, he longed to take back the hurt he had caused Briseis.

_'Goodbye Hector'_, Briseis whispered the words in her mind. Even though the words went unspoken aloud, they were enough to break the hold she had on her emotions. Overcome by tears the threatened to never end, she soon found herself cradled in Achilles arms.

He held onto her as she let go an ocean of tears, something he had been unable to do during his own cousins' funeral. Men were supposed to be stronger, especially the great Achilles. Weeping over loss was for the women. When Patrocleus' died he was so consumed with anger and guilt, there had been no time to feel true grief. Strangely, with Hector's death Greece's greatest warrior had been reduced to tears.

Eventually, the smoke rising from the funeral pyre dissipated. Briseis had cried herself out hours before. She wiped her eyes one last time and Achilles helped her to stand up. With one final glance at the city, the pair slowly made their way back down. As they were coming out of the temple, the skies opened and it began to rain.

Achilles nearly cursed the gods for the weather. Wrapping an arm around Briseis, he quickly hurried her down the temple stairs towards their horses. "Hopefully, Eudorus will be prepared and have a warm bath prepared for when we return." He gave her a smile as he helped her onto her horse.

Briseis smiled back at him as the rain beat down upon them. After the incredibly hot day, the rain was both cool and refreshing. Still, the rain dampened her clothes and would eventually send a chill through her body. "A warm bath would be nice." She leaned down, kissing his lips.

He kissed her lightly before handing her the reigns of her horse. Then he climbed atop Balios guiding the horse towards the steep hill. Briseis gripped the reigns and her horse followed closely beside Balios.

A streak of lighting lit up the night sky and a loud crash of thunder caused Briseis' horse to rear up in fright. Her hands slipped off the reigns as she tumbled off the side screaming.

Achilles turned his head and watched in horror as her body hit the sand, rolling down the steep embankment. Her body's momentum took her about midway down before she came to rest, her face in the sand.

He wanted to move, to run after her, but he couldn't. In his mind, he was pleading with her to move, to get up.

All his pleas went unanswered.

* * *

**Tbc**

Well there it is the second chapter of Bed of Flames and I've left you with a cliffhanger. Could I be any crueler? I hope you enjoyed this one and that you'll stick around for what I think will be the final chapter. Please leave me some feedback. Thanks!


	3. Bed of Flames: None Can Die

Title: Bed of Flames  
Author: Chrissykat  
Ship: Troy, Briseis/Achilles  
Category: Angst/Drama/Romance  
Part: No One Can Die

Rating: T this story is Rated T, Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and other adult content

Note: Here is part three of Bed of Flames. Again, I'm not sure how far I'm going to take this story but as long as I am inspired and you readers enjoy it, I shall continue. I'll try to be as original with ideas as I can so if you have any ideas, feel free to send them to me. I don't want to give too much away for this chapter, so I'll just provide a recap of the last few lines of the last chapter. Details about Briseis' father, mother, etc and medicinal/healing tidbits were gathered from Daughter of Troy and from actual research into ancient Greek medicines. The title of this story was inspired by the music I was listening to while writing it. No One Can Die by Anne Dudley, a beautiful instrumental piece from the movie Tristan and Isolde.

One last thing, anything in italics (after the recap) are inner thoughts of the characters.

Okay enough chat, on with the story.

* * *

**(Recap)**

_A streak of lighting lit up the night sky and a loud crash of thunder caused Briseis' horse to rear up in fright. Her hands slipped off the reigns as she tumbled off the side screaming. _

_Achilles turned his head and watched in horror as her body hit the sand. She rolled down the steep embankment. Her body's momentum took her about midway down before she came to rest, her face in the sand. _

_He wanted to move, to run after her, but he couldn't. In his mind, he was pleading with her to move, to get up. _

_All his pleas went unanswered._

* * *

Achilles jumped down from Balios. He was racing down the embankment when his voice finally returned, "Briseis!" He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he dashed through the rain soaked sand. More lightening flashed through the sky accompanied deafening rolling thunder.

_Please let her be alive. _Achilles repeated this mantra over and over in his head until he was kneeling at by her side. During her plummet, Briseis had collided with some of the jagged rocks on the hill face. Blood seeped through the back of her dress and he could see the wound through the torn fabric. Unknowing of whether she had broken her neck in the fall, Achilles gently turned her over.

Briseis moaned in pain; she was alive. The wound on her back was not the only injury she had sustained. There was a gash across her cheek and the blood trickling down her face mixed with the rain.

He had to get her back to the camp and fast. She would not last long if her wounds were not tended to. Carefully, Achilles lifted Briseis' limp form into his arms. Fighting back panic, he cradled her against his chest as he ran the rest of the way down the hill.

He was breathing hard by the time he reached the Myrmidon camp. Immediately, he yelled for assistance. "Eudorus!" Achilles moved through the camp quickly, finally reaching his tent. Again, he shouted, "EUDORUS!"

Eudorus had just begun to fall asleep, when Achilles shouting startled him. Grabbing something to cover up with, Eudorus emerged from his tent. What he saw astonished him. Achilles stood, holding an unconscious Lady Briseis in his arms. Without further hesitation, he rushed over. "My lord, what happened?"

Achilles shook his head before slipping inside the tent. Eudorus followed, watching as Achilles laid the young woman down onto the bed. She moaned in pain, but did not regain consciousness. The Myrmidon leader turned his focus to his second in command. "The lighting…it spooked her horse. The damn beast threw her off. She fell down the hill." He paused to catch his breath. "Go to King Odysseus. Have him send his healer, quickly."

"Yes my lord." Eudorus nodded his head and raced out of the tent towards the Ithacan camp.

Once Eudorus was gone, Achilles walked over to the water basin. As he was about to pick it up, he noticed the blood on his arms. He stood over the water, looking the streaks and splotches of Briseis' blood that covered his flesh. He had worn the blood of many men in his years of battle, but…this was her blood, this was Briseis's blood.

Quickly, Achilles dipped his hands into the water. The flowing liquid turned red. Even after he had washed the blood away, he could still see the crimson color staining his skin.

Achilles grabbed a cloth; he had to keep it together for her sake. Dipping the cloth into the water, he moved over to Briseis' side. Delicately, so as not to cause her further pain, he dabbed at the gash on her cheek. He whispered softly to her, "Stay with me Briseis. Stay with me".

Time slowed to a crawl as he waited for Eudorus and the healer to arrive. After what seemed an eternity, Eudorus arrived with the healer and King Odysseus in tow. All three men were soaked to the bone. The healer moved towards the bed. Upon a quick inspection of his new patient, he asked Achilles to wait outside and set to work.

Odysseus watched as Achilles prepared to protest. He placed a hand on the younger mans shoulder. "Come with me my friend. There is nothing more you can do for her. Let the healer do his work."

Biting down hard on his bottom lip, Achilles relented. With one more glance at Briseis, he begrudgingly followed Odysseus and Eudorus outside. Once the men were outside, Odysseus asked Achilles what had happened. Eudorus had been brief, saying only that Achilles needed a healer and quickly. The king of Ithaca didn't know what to think, but willingly called for his healer.

Like a lion, Achilles paced back and forth, describing what had occurred. As the story poured out, Odysseus felt sympathy for his friend. For once, the clever King of Ithaca could think of no words that would ease the troubled mind of the man in front of him.

All any of them could do now was wait.

* * *

Achilles walked up the ladder, his eyes hard and focused as he stepped out onto the flat wooden planks. Below him, the Myrmidons stood just as somber as their leader.

His eyes peered out over each of his men, stopping upon Eudorus. Achilles could see his own sorrow reflected back. Tearing his gaze away, Achilles stepped forward and placed the white clothed body down onto the pyre.

If he closed his eyes, he could imagine she was just sleeping. Any moment her brown eyes would flutter open, and she would smile that sleepy little smile that he adored. She would make some flip remark and he would lean down, silencing her with a kiss.

His fingers grazed her cheek. Her skin, that was once so golden and warm, now pale and cold.

That coldness seeped into every part of his being. Briseis was gone, snatched away as Patrocleus had been. As he fastened the string of seashells around her neck, Achilles came to a sobering realization.

This was his punishment. He had cursed the gods, cursed Apollo, and in turn, they had stripped him of all those he held dear. In taking Briseis from him, they had destroyed the man underneath the armor; the man she had been so sure was there; hidden away behind the tales.

Her death had not been quick or painless. The healer had worked for over an hour, while Achilles, Odysseus, Eudorus, and the rest of the Myrmidon waited outside in the downpour. Her screams of pain had echoed across the beach, sending chills down Achilles spine. When the healer finally emerged from the tent, he gave Achilles the grim news. Her wounds were sewn closed, but there were signs that she was bleeding on the inside.

It was too late to stop the bleeding. There was nothing left to do but make her as comfortable as possible and wait for the end.

Achilles had raged, grabbing the healer by the throat and demanding that the man do something to save his Briseis. It took Eudorus, Odysseus, and Diokles, to pull him off the man. After they had dragged him away from the gasping healer, Achilles continued to let loose his anger. He smashed an amphora of wine and several ceramic jars, before Odysseus was able finally able to calm him down.

After that, Achilles ordered them all to leave. Eudorus and Diokles followed his command instantly, as did the healer, who was too frightened to protest. As for Odysseus, the Ithacan king looked at his friend with sorrow-filled eyes before departing. After that night, Achilles would never be the same man again.

She looked so different now, than she had that morning. Already, he could see the fire inside her flickering, burning dim. Every breath was a struggle as her body fought a losing battle. As he sat down near the bed, Achilles took her small hand in his own. Only then did he allow the tears to fall.

Throughout the remainder of the night, while the rainstorm continued to drench the Greek camp, Achilles stayed at her side, whispering to her, demanding that she hold on, that she fight. Reminded her of how she had fought back against Agamemnon's men; told her she could do the same thing now.

Achilles wondered if she ever heard his pleas.

The rain began to taper off outside. Briseis' breathing grew ragged, then slowed. She gasped softly, one last time and than nothing. She was gone and Achilles world came crashing down. He lifted her head and shoulder up off the bed, holding her against his chest. Burying his face in her sweet jasmine scented locks of hair, Achilles cried out his pain. _Come back please come back._

The night passed into day. Achilles emerged from his tent as the sun began to rise. Red-rimmed eyes looked upon Eudorus. Eudorus bowed his head, not needing to hear the words to know that the Lady Briseis had passed onto the next life.

Now Achilles stood atop the funeral pyre, placing two coins on her eyes. Those lovely brown eyes would never open again, but they would forever haunt him. He would see them in his dreams for the rest of his life. Bending down he placed a kiss on her pale lips, before stepping back. One of his men handed him up a torch and with one final loving glance at her face, Achilles set fire to the wood underneath Briseis's body.

He watched as the flames devoured all that was left of his lover, pushing down the dull ache in his heart.

The man she had loved had died with her and the warrior would again have reign.

Whatever peace Achilles had found in Briseis's arms departed with her.

* * *

A hand on his shoulder jolted Achilles awake. On instinct, he grabbed the arm, twisting it. Upon realizing that it was Odysseus' arm he was holding, Achilles relaxed and released his firm grip.

Odysseus shook his arm, trying to get the feeling back in the limb. "I see your reflexes are still as sharp as ever."

Achilles rubbed his face, attempting to gather his wits. Deeply embarrassed by his actions, he apologized in a more subdued tone then Odysseus had ever heard the fierce warrior exude. "Forgive me Odysseus."

The Ithacan King shook his head, "No apology is necessary. The healer has finished and wishes to speak with you."

Both men had been sitting in the rain for over an hour waiting. Once the adrenaline had run its course, Achilles had given in to exhaustion, drifting to sleep against the nearby rocks. While the king of Ithaca hated to wake the sleeping warrior, Achilles would kill him if he did not get to speak with the healer. From the looks of him, Achilles had not been having a comfortable sleep anyway.

Achilles stood up and walked back over to the tent door where the healer stood. "How is she? Is she alright?"

The healer bowed his head. "She is alive, for now. I was able to stop the bleeding and I closed both the large wound on her back and smaller one on her cheek; but she is still in a great deal of pain. There is also still a chance that infection will take hold."

"Yarrow root would ease her pain and lessen the chance of that happening. Why didn't you use any?" Achilles barked at the healer.

Flustered the healer quickly responded. "My lord there is no yarrow root left; we used what was left on the Greek soldiers wounded in the last battle."

Achilles ran a hand through his wet hair, growing more and more frustrated. "Is there nothing you can give her to ease her pain? There has to be something."

The healer sighed, "All we have is wine and willow bark. She has lost a great deal of blood. Either one of those could kill her in her weakened condition. The best thing for her now is rest." Before the healer could react, his back was up against the tent wall and Achilles hands were gripping his collar.

"Achilles…stop!" Odysseus grabbed the large warriors' shoulders, attempting to pull him off the frightened healer.

Achilles easily shrugged off Odysseus' grasp. His grip tightened around the healers' collar as he glared at his victim.

Odysseus approached again, "This isn't going to help her Achilles" he shouted "Killing him won't stop the pain your lady is in. Would she want you to do this?"

The words hit him full force and he recalled the words Briseis had spoke only days ago. _I don't want anyone dying for me_. She had said it with such conviction that he could do nothing else but stand down. Achilles tossed the healer to the ground, breathing hard.

The healer slowly picked himself up off the ground. "Forgive me my lords…I have done all I can."

Odysseus swiftly dismissed the man, before turning his attention to a distraught Achilles. Achilles temper was well known, but seeing the brutality that accompanied it was always a bit harrowing. Even for Odysseus. "She has need of you now. You must be strong…for her."

Achilles turned to look at Odysseus. He was still trying to reign in his anger; nevertheless, he gave the Ithacan king a short nod of his head. With a silent thank you, Achilles slipped inside the tent.

Briseis lay on her back under the black sheets. Achilles noted how her skin was practically white due to the loss of blood and how her brow crinkled in pain with each breath she took. Her appearance was almost a mirror image of his dream. He sat down upon the stool beside the bed. Reaching out, he lightly stroked her cheek. Briseis murmured incoherently, her cheek rubbing against his hand.

Achilles pulled his hand away to rub at weary eyes and Briseis whimpered unhappily. He watched as her eyes opened slightly and couldn't help the sigh of relief that passed through him. When she tried to sit up, pain tore across her back and through her body. It left her gasping for breath.

"Shh, it's alright, it's alright. Just rest now." Achilles spoke softly, his hands lying gently on her shoulders to keep her still.

The pain was overwhelming. Her lovers' voice faded away as Briseis slipped back into the abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

Helen awoke to an empty bed. Her half-asleep eyes peered around the room. She called out, "Paris?" There was no answer. Where had he gone to in the middle of the night? It was then she heard noise coming from outside. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, the former Spartan queen stood up and made her way over to the large window.

Down below she spotted him. Paris stood in the courtyard bow in hand. He was launching arrow after arrow at a straw target a distance away. While she could not see the look on his face, Helen was certain the anger and pain that had marred his face since Hectors' death was still there.

Since learning about Briseis and the girls' decision to stay with Achilles, Paris had grown more and more irritable. He refused to speak with her or anyone about what was going through his mind. It was as if he was deliberately pushing her away and Helen didn't understand why.

She watched him for a few moments before returning to their bed. As she crawled under the covers, silent tears cascaded down her cheeks.

* * *

"WHAT in the name of the gods could be so important?" Agamemnon roared. He was not pleased at being roused from his slumber at such a late hour.

"King Nestor wishes to speak with you my lord. He said it was urgent." The servant backed away, keeping his head down.

Agamemnon draped a long robe around his large body, before stomping out of his bedchamber and into the main room of his massive tent. "This had better be important Nestor, or I swear by Zeus…"

Nestor bowed apologetically to the King of Kings. "I came as soon as I learned my king."

"Learned what, make some sense and quickly." Agamemnon sat down on his throne, beyond irritated.

"There was a disturbance in the Myrmidon camp. According to one of my men, King Odysseus sent his best healer to Achilles tent." Nestor began to explain.

Agamemnon growled under his breath. "Oh what do I care about Achilles? The man is a nuisance. The sooner the gods strike him down the better."

Nestor continued quickly, "My king, the healer was not for Achilles. I have learned that the maiden, the Trojan girl was injured."

This information piqued the arrogant kings' curiosity. He sat back in his seat, a grin forming on his face. "So, Achilles little wench has paid the price for her…indignant behavior. Tell me more."

"Apparently, both Achilles and the girl were returning from the temple. She fell from her horse during the storm. I am told that she is still alive, but that her injuries could be life-threatening." Nestor revealed the details he had learned from his own healer who had spoken with the Odysseus' healer.

Agamemnon laughed at his luck. True, the supply of yarrow root had been exhausted…but he was not a stupid or foolish man. When the amount of yarrow root began to dwindle, the king of kings had ordered his own healer to put aside a portion for 'special use'. This incident might just work to his advantage.

For now, he would be wait and watch. Should the girl do poorly, well…Achilles would be that much easier to manipulate. "Thank you Nestor." He waved his hand, dismissing the King of Pylos.

Nestor bowed and shuffled out into the night, leaving Agamemnon to celebrate his continued fortune. Prince Hector was dead, Troy was almost within his grasp, and soon…

Achilles would be the one on his knees, begging for help.

* * *

Tbc 

I know you probably want to kill me and that I'm probably foreshadowing way to much, but I still hope your enjoying this tale. As I've previously stated this story is going to be a great deal more angst-filled than A Change in Action. Please let me know what you think so far.


	4. Bed of Flames: We Have Only Now

Title: Bed of Flames

Title: Bed of Flames  
Author: Chrissykat  
Ship: Troy, Briseis/Achilles  
Category: Angst/Drama/Romance  
Part: We Have Only Now

Rating: T this story is Rated T, Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and other adult content

Disclaimer: Here is another installment of Bed of Flames for you readers. I apologize for the wait, but I do hope this chapter was worth the wait. Again, I do not own Troy the movie or the characters. Brian Tyler's: I Have Only Now inspired the title of this chapter. It's a beautiful instrumental piece from the movie Children of Dune.

**Recap**

_For now, he would be wait and watch. Should the girl do poorly, well…Achilles would be that much easier to manipulate. "Thank you Nestor." He waved his hand, dismissing the king of Pylos. _

_Nestor bowed and shuffled out into the night, leaving Agamemnon to celebrate his continued fortune. Prince Hector was dead, Troy was almost within his grasp, and soon…_

_Achilles would be the one on his knees, begging for help._

* * *

Night gave way to day on the shores of Troy, but it was difficult to tell the difference.

Dark clouds loomed above the Greek encampment. Rain drizzled down upon the soldiers, who huddled in or near their tents. The miserable weather heralded in the twelve days of peace.

Throughout the Greek camp, the subject of peace was being met with a mix of emotions. Many of the soldiers welcomed this time away from the field of battle, hoping that their leaders would see the futility in continuing the war. Still, there were other soldiers, especially those from Sparta and Mycenae, who were eager to see Troy fall to the will of Greece.

Odysseus, king of Ithaca, looked up into the dark sky as he wrapped his cloak tighter around his shoulders. Truly, the gods were in a foul mood this day. His eyes peered down the shoreline toward the Myrmidon camp. Strange, how the weather reflected the mood of their best warrior.

As he walked towards the tent of Agamemnon, Odysseus sighed, preparing himself for another long, pointless meeting.

* * *

Briseis awoke to a blinding pain, which coursed through her body. Never had she experienced such agony; opening her eyes was a chore due to the massive throbbing in her head, but she managed to pry them open. Several moments passed before she was able to adjust her eyes to the darkness inside the tent.

Taking a deep breath, Briseis slid her hand slowly across the bed. "Achilles?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

Achilles had been watching over Briseis throughout the night. Exhaustion eventually crept up on him and he had laid his head down upon the bed beside her. Hearing her whispered call of his name, he immediately stirred. "Shh, I'm here." He took her hand in his, trying to reassure her.

Another stabbing pain raced across her back causing her to bite her bottom lip. Briseis squeezed Achilles hand while looking up into his eyes. So much pain and yet she could not recall just what had occurred to cause it, "My back…it hurts".

"I know, lie still." Achilles spoke softly. "Eudorus is looking for something to ease your pain." He kissed their joined hands, relieved at feeling her hand tighten around his. Her strength would see her through.

When Briseis turned her head to the side, she regretted the movement immediately. So overwhelming was the pain that it nearly made her sick. She closed her eyes, silently praying for relief.

Eudorus returned, but the new he brought was not in their favor. "I am sorry my lord. None of the Greek camps that I have gone to have anything other than poppy milk and willow bark." Eudorus spoke to Achilles quietly by the tent flaps.

"Poppy milk could kill her." Achilles growled before rubbing a hand over his mouth. "We will have to rely on the willow bark for now. Have Casambus brew a tea. Let us hope its enough to ease her pain until some yarrow can be found."

Eudorus bowed his head and left to carry out Achilles order. Achilles watched him leave until he heard Briseis moan in pain again. She was clenching the bed covers so tightly her hands were white as snow. He sat back down, brushing his fingers over her hair. At his touch, Briseis turned her gaze back towards him; her eyes were glistening with tears. It seemed like an eternity before Eudorus returned holding the cup of tea. Achilles took it and quietly dismissed his captain before moving back over to Briseis. "Here, drink this. It will help with some of the pain."

She nodded as best she could. Achilles gently slipped a hand behind her head. He tilted the cup towards her lips. Briseis sipped at the warm liquid, coughing a bit as she finished. When she had finished, Achilles helped her lay back down. He picked up a cloth and wiped the corners of her mouth where a little bit of the liquid had dribbled out.

Briseis cringed at the aftertaste of the drink. "Tastes…awful…" She licked her lips only to re-sample the bitterness of the tea.

Achilles sat down near her. Carefully, he took one of her hands in his own. "I know, I'm sorry but it is all we have at the moment."

She waved away his apology and took a deep breath attempting to get a hold of her emotions. Crying over the agonizing pain would not help to soothe it. Besides, she was desperate to know what had happened to her. "How, how did it happen?" Her voice cracked as she spoke.

She was trying to be brave, as she always did. When they had first met, she had done the same thing. Her inability to recall the night before worried him though. "You don't remember what happened?"

Briseis brows crinkled in confusion, "I, I remember being at the temple. We were, we were on our way back here and then, and then." Briseis grasped at the memory of the night before, trying to piece it together.

"That's right." Achilles stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "The storm frightened your horse and he threw you off. You had a bad fall, but you're all right now. The healer came, and took care of your wounds." Achilles explained as much as he was willing to, the memory of her falling, now forever burned in his mind as one of the most horrible moments in his life.

Briseis watched as he bowed his head, closing his eyes. She lifted her free hand to touch his face, recognizing how uncomfortable he was in telling her about the accident. She was happy when he allowed her fingers to caress his face, glad that she was able to offer him some comfort.

"Can you forgive me Briseis? You have endured more pain than any woman should ever have to since we met." Achilles spoke softly before her fingers came to rest over his lips.

"There is nothing to forgive. This pain is not your fault and if it is the cost of our meeting, I would not change it for all the gold in Troy. I should apologize to you. Your poor cousin would be alive now if…_I_ have brought _you_ nothing but sorrow." Briseis whispered, the guilt of Patrocleus death still weighing heavily on her mind.

Achilles shook his head, "Don't you dare apologize to me Briseis. You are not to blame for Patrocleus death." He sighed, "You were not the one who put my sword in his hand or dressed him in my armor. Patrocleus chose to fight and he died like any soldier. My only regret is that I could not understand that in time to spare your cousin." He smiled down at her and was pleased when she graced him with a small smile. "You should rest, let the tea do its work."

"So should you." Briseis answered back, her guilt assuaged for now. It was obvious that he had not slept well, the dark circles under his eyes perfect evidence. She had not seen him look as haggard as he looked now since the night of Patrocleus' funeral. Of course, he would never openly admit his exhaustion. "Will you stay with me…until I fall asleep?"

He laughed under his breath. "Here you are lying injured and you are more concerned about me." Bending over, Achilles kissed her gently on the lips.

Briseis put as much energy into the kiss as she could. "If I do not show some concern…who will?" She laughed lightly, but the action sent more pain coursing through her body and she bit her bottom lip.

"Shh…careful now" Achilles said softly, trying to comfort her through this onslaught of pain. When she had relaxed, "I must speak with Eudorus, but I will stay here until you fall to sleep".

With his reassurance and the tea beginning to take some of the pain away, Briseis closed her eyes. Achilles watched as her breathing evened out. Only when he was sure she was sleeping, did he let go of her hand. He than stepped outside to speak with Eudorus.

He spotted his second in command near the ship, shouting out orders as the men loaded the remainder of the cargo. The drizzling rain had tapered off and his men were taking the opportunity to secure much of the large pieces of their bounty onto the ship. "Eudorus"

At hearing his name, Eudorus turned, bowing his head as Achilles approached. "My lord, the men are loading all the non essential items onto the ship for when we depart. The water, food, and all other essential supplies remain on shore as you commanded."

"Very good" Achilles folded his arms across his chest. His eyes observed his men moving efficiently as always. Even out of the battle, the Myrmidons functioned with purpose in their steps, as a single unit.

Several moments passed as the two men stood in silence. The Myrmidons milled about hauling the various items they had looted from the temple onto the ship. Finally Eudorus broke the silence, "May I speak freely my lord?" Eudorus queried hesitantly after a few silent moments.

Achilles turned to face Eudorus, "Always. Speak"

Eudorus cleared his throat, "Would it not be in the ladies best interest to bring her to Troy. They may have the herbs or medicines necessary to ease her pain."

The idea was not a terrible one. In Troy, Briseis would probably have access to stronger medicines than in the Greek camp. However, something inside Achilles told him to avoid that particular path. "For now she must remain here. There is little doubt in my mind that Agamemnon knows of her continued presence. If I were to send her to Troy, he may use the opportunity to steal her back and use her against the Trojans." Achilles paused, pondering what Briseis would say to that. "Briseis would never forgive herself if Agamemnon harmed her family because he had her as bait. Not to mention the danger it would present her in her condition."

Rubbing his hand across the bottom of his chin, Eudorus thought upon Achilles words realizing the truth in them. He recalled a conversation he and Lady Briseis had when Achilles had gone off to fight Hector.

**FLASHBACK**

Eudorus and the Lady Briseis stood, both watching as Achilles raced his chariot out of the Greek camp, toward the walls of Troy. Once the Myrmidon leader was out of sight, he turned to the woman at his side. Even after Achilles had nearly strangled her, this small woman bravely stood her ground, pleading with the raging warrior not to fight her cousin. With that act, Eudorus found a completely new respect for the Trojan princess. Eudorus placed a hand on her shoulder and led her back to Achilles tent. "Come lady, there is nothing for us to do now but wait."

She shed no tears, allowing him to guide her steps until they had entered the tent. Only then did she speak, her voice sounding hollow and distant. "It should be me; it should be me he kills, not my cousin." She slumped down onto the furs in the corner of the tent.

Eudorus was about to leave when he heard her words. They confused him and so he ventured a reply. "I…I don't understand…"

"If I were not here, if I had been killed at the temple, Patrocleus would not have been able to steal Achilles armor. He would not have gone off to fight and Hector would not have…" She closed her eyes, trying to rid her mind of the image. "Achilles should have killed me at our first meeting." Briseis explained her voice quivering as she fought to cover her emotions.

Eudorus nodded, his own guilt over Patrocleus death bubbling to the surface. "I do not believe that Lord Achilles could ever bring himself to kill you lady. I have known him many years, but I have never seen him so protective of any woman, save his mother, before you. He would never have thought to harm you had he been himself." Sighing, Eudorus stepped forward, sitting down on one of the stools. "I fear I am more responsible for the lads' death than you could ever be."

The pair sat in silence for a few moments, both trying to come to terms with their guilt. Briseis was the first to break the silence as she looked up at the man in front of her. "Hector will not win this fight will he?"

Eudorus gazed over at her sadly, "I do not know my lady." He did not have it within him to dash the hope she held even though the possibility of the prince beating Achilles was slim.

"When I was little, it was Hector who would save me when I got into trouble. I once told him that one day I would save him, but I cannot save him Eudorus. Achilles will kill him. He will kill my cousin and I will never be able to forgive myself. Hectors' death will be forever on my hands as well." Briseis laid her head down on the furs and cried for her cousin who would soon fall to the wrath of Achilles.

**END FLASHBACK**

Briseis' desire to protect her family was evident in the way she laid the blame of Prince Hector's death upon her own shoulders and it was just as clear in her pleas to Achilles. "Yes my lord and I will continue my search for the yarrow. There are still a few camps I have yet to inquire from."

Achilles nodded, unfolding his arms and placing one hand on his captains' shoulder. "Thank you Eudorus. I will leave you too it." He turned, heading back inside his tent.

He remained inside all day, keeping watch over Briseis. She woke up around midday, still in pain and Achilles grimly noticed, weaker. When he re-bandaged her wound, Achilles noticed that it was swollen and red. Thankfully, the small amount of pus coming from out of the wound did not smell of rot, which would have been a sure sign of infection.

Briseis looked up at him; her voice was strained as she spoke. "It is bad, isn't it?" While she could not see his face, the way in which he tended to the wound gave away far more than his expressions ever could.

"No, not at all. I have seen far worse." Achilles smiled, trying to hide his concern as he tied the new bandages into place and helped her get comfortable on the bed once more.

"You are a terrible liar." Briseis grinned back at him weakly. "Please, be truthful with me."

Achilles sat down on the stool near the bed and took her hand in his, which was becoming quite clammy. Looking upon her face, he noticed beads of perspiration forming on her forehead as well. "There is no sign of infection, but the wound is red and a bit swollen."

Briseis closed her eyes briefly before looking back at him. "It will not be long… before…"

"Do not speak of such things. The willow bark is just taking time to work, but it will work." Achilles assured her, attempting to reassure himself at the same.

Briseis shivered and she had to clench her teeth to stop them from chattering as she spoke. "I'm cold."

Achilles gently laid her hand back down onto the bed and stood up. Grabbing one of the furs off the floor, he laid it over her. "There, one problem solved." He stroked her cheek with his hand and smiled when she leaned into his touch.

Again, Briseis closed her eyes, "Will you hold me?" She wanted to feel him close to her, just one last time, especially if her time was running out. Though she wished to be as optimistic as Achilles, it was incredibly hard to do so feeling as she did.

"I don't want to hurt you." Achilles picked up a cloth and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Briseis lifted her hand up as high as she could. "Please, just lay beside me?"

Feeling like he was fighting a losing battle, Achilles relented. He removed his boots and pulled his robe off before slowly climbing under the covers beside her. The movement of the bed forced a whimper of pain from Briseis' lips. Achilles took her hand in his and immediately felt her squeezing it as hard as she could.

Once the pain had dwindled to its normal level, she turned her head carefully to look at him. "Promise me something?"

"Anything, within my power" Achilles could feel her shaking against him. If Eudorus could not find the yarrow soon there was no telling how Briseis would fair.

"Promise me that if I, if I do not…" Briseis broke off, starting to pant as grew weaker. "Promise me that you will return to Pthia. Find happiness, find peace." Unable to hold back her emotions any longer, Briseis' cried silent tears.

Achilles wiped the tears from her cheeks being careful of the sewn up gash there. "You are coming with me to Pthia. You will survive this and then…" His eyes looked away as he now fought to hide his emotions. "Then we will make a new life together in Pthia."

Even now, he could not bring himself to show any emotion save determination and pride. Somehow, she already knew he would make no promise. HHHe was so certain she would live and it gave her hope as well. "A new life sounds wonderful."

"It will be, you'll see. First you must get well." Achilles again pushed a few strands of sweat-covered hair off her forehead. "Pthia will wait for us both until then."

"Tell me about your home, about Pthia." Briseis asked, panting more and more between each word. She reached a weak hand up to touch his cheek.

Achilles placed his hand over hers on his face, bringing it to his mouth, and kissing the palm. "What would you like to know?"

Briseis closed her eyes for a moment before replying, "Tell me something about your childhood. I got into all sorts of mischief as a child, thanks to Paris. Did you?"

"I never would have believed that." Achilles lightly teased. "Yes, mischief was something I excelled in." He paused a moment to think of one such incident, grinning as his mind came upon one. He began relating the tale to her and was pleased to see her light up somewhat. "…and my mother was certainly displeased with me after scaring her like that."

"I am sure she was. What a terrible thing to do, frightening her so." Briseis let her fingers trace weakly over his chest. "Your home has sounds beautiful."

Achilles placed a finger over her lips. "Hush now, you will see Pthia soon enough and it will be your home. Rest and recover your strength."

Before her eyes closed, she whispered the words her heart had longed to say and now feared she might never get the chance to say. "There is nothing in this world that I love…as much as I love you."

Achilles watched as her eyes finally fluttered closed. He lost track of time as he kept vigil over her, his mind unable to forget her words. He kept those words close to his heart, hoping that she would recover and speak them once more. Holding her as gently as he could, Achilles could feel her body shaking. With every hour that passed, her bodies shaking increased and the helpless feeling inside him grew.

When night fell, she woke up visibly unwell. Her eyes were unfocused and she could not eat or drink anything without being violently ill. Achilles dabbed her forehead with a cloth as she mumbled, her tales starting at one point then jumping to something else. Achilles feared she was slipping into delirium.

Eventually she slipped back to sleep. Achilles stepped outside for a moment wishing to speak to Eudorus; he made his way toward the fire where his second in command was sitting, listening to the men talk.

Upon noticing Achilles approaching, Eudorus was immediately on his feet. Once again, he had been unsuccessful in finding any yarrow. What little most of the camps had left they could not spare. One suggested he ask King Agamemnon's healer. Eudorus practically laughed in the soldiers face. Achilles would never go asking Agamemnon or any of his men for favors. From the look on his masters face; however, that option might be necessary. When Achilles inquired about his search, Eudorus shook his head. "I'm sorry my lord. What yarrow the camps have they can not spare."

Achilles frowned. "We are running out of time. She is feverish. I fear it will only get worse." After all the battles he had won for the Greeks, the lack of camaraderie among the Greeks angered Achilles. Angry and desperate to help Briseis he barked, "Which camps have yarrow they will not spare?"

"The only camps that have any are Lord Podarces of the Phylaceans, King Diomedes of Argos and…" Eudorus hesitated momentarily, "I was told King Agamemnon's healer may have some left."

None of the options was pleasant. "Podarces troops took a beating in the last battle. As for Agamemnon, I will not crawl to him and beg for anything. Go to Diomedes and ask him personally for the yarrow."

Eudorus nodded, "If he refuses my lord?"

Achilles looked over to the fire. "Then we are no worse off than before. Fetch the healer again as well."

"I will speak with Diomedes and bring the healer my lord." Eudorus bowed, making a hasty departure out of the Myrmidon encampment.

Achilles watched with hopeful eyes. Eudorus' efforts meant a great deal to him. He would have to do something for his second in command when they returned home. With that in mind, Achilles retreated inside to care for Briseis.

Neither man knew that Agamemnon was silently thwarting their efforts for his own pleasure.

* * *

Agamemnon sat upon his throne drinking a cup of wine. Earlier in the day, he had sent one of his spies to find out what was happening in the Myrmidon camp. His man returned at nightfall to report that Achilles captain had inquired at every camp for yarrow and come up empty. "What of his little Trojan priestess?"

"She was not seen outside of her and Lord Achilles tent. He remained inside for most of the day. My guess is that the girl is not fairing well." The servant explained to his King.

"I don't pay you to guess; however, this is promising news." He stepped down from his throne "Without anyone else to turn to for help Achilles will have no choice but to come crawling to me". Agamemnon replied gleefully, taking another gulp of wine.

The servant cleared his throat, "There is one more thing my king. On my way here I saw Achilles man, Eudorus heading toward King Diomedes tent."

Agamemnon scoffed. "What of it?"

"King Diomedes healers are among the only ones who have yarrow left. What if they decide to share their supply with Lord Achilles?"

Agamemnon laughed, "I would not worry about Diomedes. I have already taken measures to ensure that the king of Argos refuses any request from Achilles. Rest assured, in a few days the girl will be so bad off Achilles will have no choice left but to come to me and then he will see who is the true leader here."

With a wave of his hand, Agamemnon dismissed his spy and began preparations for his final victory over Achilles.

* * *

Diomedes walked with Eudorus to the door of the kings' tent. Eudorus' plea on Achilles behalf was almost enough for him to forget Agamemnon's threat. However, he had his men and his people back in Argos to think about. "Agamemnon has had all that is left of the camps yarrow gathered up. Says, with the siege lasting longer than expected he wants his healers to carefully portion it out as needed. Tell Achilles that I wish I could help, truly I do. If he needed anything else I would gladly grant it."

Eudorus thanked the king of Argos for taking the time to speak with him and then left. He walked slowly back to the Myrmidon camp, feeling as if he had let Achilles down once again. There was only one place left to look and Eudorus wondered if Achilles pride would allow him to head down that particular path. Briefly, he stopped in the camp of King Odysseus, stating that Achilles had requested the healer come and see Lady Briseis again.

Accompanied by the healer, Eudorus sought out Achilles, heading up the sand embankment toward his lords tent. Breathing a disappointed sigh, Eudorus peered inside quietly speaking, "My lord"

Achilles stood over the water basin, splashing some of the cool water onto his face. He wiped the droplets from his skin and placed the damp cloth back in its place. From the expression on Eudorus' face, he knew the news was not good. "Diomedes was no help I take it."

"He wished he could help my lord. Apparently, Agamemnon has confiscated what little yarrow any of the camps had. King Diomedes said that it was to make sure the supply is not wasted." Eudorus explained what Diomedes had told him.

"Perhaps I have underestimated the old swine's intelligence. He is either very clever and is aware of what has happened, or he as dimwitted as ever and is simply hoping to see him through the end of this war come soon." He put aside his thoughts of Agamemnon for the time being. "Is the healer with you?"

"Yes my lord." He stepped aside and gestured for the healer to enter. The man bowed before Achilles before stepping over to check upon his patient.

"If Agamemnon does have knowledge of what has occurred, what will you do?" Eudorus queried, curious as to what Achilles next move would be.

Sweeping his gaze back to Briseis, Achilles replied somberly, "For now what he does or does not know matters little to me. Let him play his games, they will backfire on him as they always do." He gave his second a weak smile before growing serious, his eyes filled with determination. "I will tell you what I will not do. I will not lose her as I lost Patrocleus."

* * *

Paris wandered out onto the balcony of his bedchambers. Nighttime in Troy was always so peaceful. Many nights as a child he, Hector, and Briseis would lay out on one of the balconies. They spent hours looking up at the stars and talking about all the amazing things they would do when they were older. When they were too tired to talk anymore, the three cousins would simply lay in silence until they fell asleep.

Those days were over. While he, Briseis, and Hector had not shared a night like that since Hector wed Andromache, there was at least the comfort of seeing both his brother and his cousin everyday. That comfort was ripped away by one man.

_Achilles_; the name sent a fury through Paris, the likes of which he had never felt before. The Greek warrior had destroyed his family with a swing of his sword. Taking Hector's life was not enough for him; he had to turn their beloved cousin against her own family.

Paris' hands clenched the balcony ledge. Never would he have ever expected Briseis to betray her people, her kin as she had. She had allowed a Greek to touch her, claim her as his own, and apparently did not regret her actions. As his father had said, her fathers' blood influenced her actions now.

While he had never met Briseis' father, Paris had heard the whispers about him. The gossip that accompanied Briseis and her brothers when they moved to Troy as children had meant little to him. He loved his cousin Briseis, no matter what anyone else thought of her. He had not been close with her brother, but when the boy died, he had mourned with Briseis, offering what solace he could.

Now she was in another's arms. She was in the Achilles arms; the arms of the very man who symbolized everything she once stood against. That murderous Greek no doubt held her as Hector burned on the pyre, his bloodstained hands wiping away her tears.

Paris' eyes searched the horizon. If Briseis thought, that Achilles loved her, than she was fooling herself. No one who killed as ruthlessly as that man did could love anyone but himself. Perhaps in the next few days she would come to realize that and return to Troy.

A hand upon his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts. He did not need to turn around to see that it was Helen. "It is late, you should be in bed."

"So should you my love." Helen spoke as she stepped closer, laying her head against his back. She was well aware that his thoughts were focused on Briseis. "You are worrying about her again."

"She is my cousin; of course I am worried for her." Paris turned around, facing his lover. "I was always privy to what she was thinking. We used confide all our secrets to one another. Now I am shut out. I have no idea what madness has possessed her.

Helen sighed, looking out over the city. "Perhaps it is the same madness that possessed us. From what you and Andromache have told me about Briseis, I can only guess that she has found in Achilles, some spark of what we found in each other."

Paris shook his head. "I can not believe that man is capable of feeling the kind of love that we feel for one another, for anyone. The way he dragged Hector's body behind his chariot, there is no mercy or love in him."

"Nevertheless, Briseis has made her choice. There is nothing anyone can do to change that now. Would you wish her to come back to a place where she will be judged for her time with him?" Helen spoke calmly, trying to reason with him. "Come to bed" she sighed before going back inside to their bed.

Paris considered Helen's words. There was still something he could do. Andromache had said it was his task now; bring Briseis back home where she belonged. While the people may not show her the same affection as they once had, she would be safe. She would be away from the foul influence Achilles had on her. In time, she would look upon her time with Achilles with disdain. Once she was away from him, she would return to her normal self.

With Andromache's encouragement, Paris had already begun preparations to get Briseis back. Hector's wife had faith in him to perform this duty and he would see that her faith was not misguided.

Before the twelve days of peace were up, Briseis would be out of the arms of Achilles and back behind the protective walls of Troy.

* * *

**Day Five of the Peace**

Over the next few days days, Achilles watched as Briseis' health declined. The healer had cleaned and re-bandaged her wound, taking note of the redness and swolleness. There was little more he or anyone could do for her now. "If she is strong she will survive, if not…" Clearing his throat he continued, "It is up to her now." He said before taking his leave.

Achilles was confident that Briseis would recover from her injury and illness quickly. However, by the time the sun rose upon the fifth day of peace, Briseis' fever had only grown worse. He worried that his frightening dream was going to come to fruition; that his brave priestess would succumb to her injury.

She was slipping further into delirium, becoming more and more agitated. Unaware of what was going on around her, Briseis cried out for her dead brother. "Bienor…Bienor…" she tried sitting up on the bed, reaching out for the phantom of her lost sibling.

Achilles feared she would pull her stitches with all her thrashing and did his best to calm her. "Shh, it's alright Briseis, it's alright." He gently pushed her back down, placing his hand on her forehead. Her skin was so hot that he pulled his hand away rather quickly as it had been burned. His gaze drifted to the doorway wondering what was taking Eudorus so long with the water.

As if hearing his commanders' thoughts, Eudorus came rushing into the tent carrying a fresh basin of water. He made his way towards the bed, holding the basin while Achilles wrung out the cold cloth and placed it upon Briseis' head.

Briseis turned her head away, closing her eyes as if the coolness of the cloth was hurting her. "No…Bienor…where…where is Bienor?"

Achilles had never felt at such a loss of words. Though he did not wish to lie to her, there was nothing else he could think of to ease her mind. "He is safe Briseis, I promise you. He, he is safe."

Exhausted by her exertions or perhaps calmed upon hearing her brother was safe, Briseis' cries softened and she drifted into silent unconsciousness.

Eudorus placed the basin back onto the stand before turning to face Achilles. Though he was never one to pry, his curiosity was piqued. "Who is Bienor my lord?"

"Her twin brother; he died when they were younger. He was thrown from his horse during his first hunting expedition." Achilles let out a bitter snort of laughter. "What took so long with the water Eudorus? I have never known you to be delayed in your duties."

The irony of Briseis' situation and that of her brother was not lost on Eudorus, but he held his tongue, nodding his head in understanding. He grew even more stoic upon Achilles query, not looking forward to the message he must give. "I'm sorry my lord. I was detained by a messenger, from King Agamemnon."

Without looking up from the bed where his lover lay, Achilles replied. "I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with that man, but humor me what does the King of Kings want?"

"The messenger said only that he wished to speak to you, alone as soon as it was convenient for you." Eudorus answered.

Achilles knew that it was only a matter of time before he would have to deal with the fool leading the Greek forces. By now, he was certain that Agamemnon knew of Briseis' condition and was already preparing himself for whatever game the slob wished to play. "Since when is speaking to him convenient?" Achilles grunted as he stood up.

Eudorus could not help the smirk that crossed his lips, but he sobered soon enough. "If I may be so bold, this could be the perfect opportunity to get the yarrow you need to help the Lady Briseis, my lord."

"Agamemnon is not of a giving nature Eudorus. He will not simply offer to help without requiring a hefty price. We shall have to wait and see just what scheme he has been drawing up in that small brain of his." Achilles glanced down at Briseis lovingly. "Watch over her, I will return soon."

Eudorus bowed his head. "Of course my lord, no harm will come to her in your absence. I swear my life on it."

Achilles put a hand on his loyal companions shoulder. "I have no doubt about that." He took one last look at Briseis, and then left to face the King of Kings.

This would be the meeting that would setup the defeat of the Greek army, and signal the beginning of the end of the war against troy.

Tbc

* * *

Well that is it for this chapter. I do hope it lives up to what you all were expecting. I know it seems to be dragging a bit, but I don't want to make each chapter so crazy long that you get tired of reading it halfway through, LOL. Anyway, coming up in the next chapter, I promise, will be the showdown between Agamemnon and Achilles. There will probably be some more of Paris and his schemes and I will probably throw in an Andromache and Astyanax scene as well to mesh with Paris' scheming. Stick around for all that in the next chapter.

Please be sure to leave me some feedback. I like to hear what you readers think and it helps me when I sit down to write. 


	5. Bed of Flames: Tricks and Schemes

Title: Bed of Flames

Author: Chrissykat

Ship: Troy – Briseis/Achilles

Genre: Angst/Drama/Romance

Part: Chapter 5: Tricks and Schemes

Rating: This story is rated T for violence, harsh language, and adult content.

Disclaimer: Hello again to all the readers. I apologize for the long wait on chapters. I am alternating my updates between this story and my Dormékin story. I have also been loaded down with much schoolwork to complete my AAB Degree. Now that I have completed it and have several weeks off I am hoping to get one or two more updates done. Depends on how well the muses are doing, I suppose, Lol. Since it has been such a long time between updates, I will post a bit of a recap at the start of this chapter. Words in italics are the characters thoughts. Enjoy! ~

* * *

**Recap**

_Eudorus could not help the smirk that crossed his lips, but he sobered soon enough. "If I may be so bold, this could be the perfect opportunity to get the yarrow you need to help the Lady Briseis, my lord."_

"_Agamemnon is not of a giving nature Eudorus. He will not simply offer to help without requiring a hefty price. We shall have to wait and see just what scheme he has been drawing up in that small brain of his." Achilles glanced down at Briseis lovingly. "Watch over her, I will return soon."_

_Eudorus bowed his head. "Of course my lord, no harm will come to her in your absence. I swear my life on it."_

_Achilles put a hand on his loyal companions shoulder. "I have no doubt about that." He took one last look at Briseis, and then left to face the King of Kings._

_This would be the meeting that would setup the defeat of the Greek army, and signal the beginning of the end of the war against troy._

* * *

Achilles stalked across the sand towards Agamemnon's camp. He would much rather be at Briseis' side right now. However, going to meet with Agamemnon was a necessity if he hoped to heal Briseis. Achilles was no fool though; Agamemnon was not going to relent to his request without gaining something in return and it was about to become all to clear what the loathsome King of Kings wanted as payment.

Nestor, Odysseus, Triopas, and several of the other kings of Greece stood around the room. Agamemnon sat upon his throne. Upon seeing Achilles enter, his grin widened. "Ahh, Achilles, and here I thought you were too busy hiding in your tent." He lifted a hand up, "The rest of you may leave now." Upon his command, the other kings began to file out. Odysseus paused looking from Agamemnon to Achilles before taking his leave. Nothing good was to come of this meeting.

"What do you want Agamemnon. I think we both know this wasn't a social call." Achilles stated. He was in no mood to deal with this man, not when Briseis was so ill and certainly not after his previous comment.

"There is no need for us to start bickering. I merely wished to find out why your men were packing up your ship? To my knowledge I gave no such order for retreat." Agamemnon leaned forward, a sly grin plastered on his face.

Achilles stepped forward, "What my men do under my orders is none of your concern. I thought you had learned that by now."

Agamemnon leaned back in his seat. "You would do well to remember that it is I who command this army, not you. As part of this army, what your men do is my concern." He paused, "However, I have been informed that you have no plans to leave us just yet. I believe the word is that, your pretty little Trojan was injured. I do hope she wasn't terribly hurt."

Achilles immediately bristled at the mention of Briseis. So he had been right when he assumed Agamemnon knew about her being with him still. "I fail to believe you have any true interest in what her condition is. Greedy kings such as you, who rob their own men of access to medical supplies they may need, can not possibly be bothered with the welfare of anyone but themselves."

"Our supply of yarrow is not inexhaustible. This siege has lasted longer then was foreseen and so I merely wish to ration one of our most precious resources." Agamemnon explained trying to sound sincere.

"Perhaps you should forego this siege. Then you would not have to deprive the other Kings of the power to heal their men at their own discretion." Achilles countered. He doubted Agamemnon would ever call off this ridiculous war no matter what anyone said.

Agamemnon frowned, "All of Greece was insulted by that pathetic excuse for a prince and my brother slain before he could reclaim his wife. Such an insult must be avenged. Did you not yourself seek revenge for the death of your blood relation?"

Achilles glared at Agamemnon, inside he was fuming. "Be careful Agamemnon, using my cousins death as one of your bargaining chips will not gain you my favor. It will; however, see me far from these shores, laughing when you are forced to tuck tail and run." He unfolded his arms. "You obviously have nothing more of importance to speak to me about, so I will take the yarrow I need from your nice little stockpile and be on my way." Pivoting on his feet Achilles turned around heading towards the exit.

"I'm afraid I can not allow that Achilles." Agamemnon stood from his throne, stepping slowly down from the perch it rested upon. "We can't afford to waste any of our supplies upon a Trojan after all." His lips curled into a serpentine smile.

Already infuriated by the kings' ignorant behavior, this last statement set Achilles off. He spun around taking in the grin plastered upon the older mans face. The Mycenaean was taking great pleasure in his little game; a game Achilles was about to end. He quickly approached Agamemnon, grabbing the sides of the older mans robe and pushing him into the nearest wall. "You cowardly, miserable, worm!"

"Guards!" Agamemnon yelled as loud as he could. His personal guards poured into the tent aiming their swords and spears at Achilles. Many of the tools of war shook slightly, their handlers cautious about provoking the Myrmidon leader.

Achilles looked around, counting how many soldiers he was about to kill, before focusing on Agamemnon once more. "Do not deceive yourself in thinking they will stop me from wringing your bloated neck. I was not asking your permission to retrieve the yarrow, merely telling you what I plan to do." Achilles growled, pushing Agamemnon as hard as he could into the wall.

Agamemnon grunted at the pressure before replying. "If you kill me, my men have been given orders to rip that bitch of yours apart. Of course, not before they each have their way with her." He smirked, amused at how easy it was to manipulate Achilles since he had come upon the Trojan girl.

Achilles was almost amused by Agamemnon's threat. He always fell back upon the same manner of dealing with problems by sending his men to do the dirty work; so predictable. "They will have to get through me and my men first and I promise you, not one will make it back to Greece alive." With one final push, Achilles released Agamemnon and stalked towards the exit. The guards kept their weapons on him, but backed away to let him pass.

"ACHILLES! I swear to you, you will not get one bit of that yarrow as long as I breathe! You will watch that pathetic girl of yours die and then you will know who the true ruler here is!" Agamemnon yelled, trying to regain some footing in this battle.

For a brief moment, Achilles halted his departure. He turned his head to look at Agamemnon, gave the king a menacing look, "Remember this well Agamemnon, if she dies, you die." Then he left. No matter what that bloated bag of air said, he would have the yarrow he needed to heal Briseis.

* * *

"You are truly out of your mind?" Odysseus paced back and forth in front of his tent. After his confrontation with Agamemnon, Achilles sought out Odysseus. The Myrmidon leader quickly relayed what had occurred. Then he laid out a plan to retrieve the supplies he needed; a plan that had Odysseus' head spinning. "Agamemnon may be a fool, but he will see right through this, you know that."

"If it were anyone else perhaps, but you Odysseus, I think not." Achilles glanced up at his Ithacan friend. "He may not completely trust you, he doesn't truly trust anyone, but you have his ear. He has taken your guidance in this war."

Odysseus stopped mid-stride "What your asking me to do, it is insanity." He sighed, "You care for this woman, I know this, but Agamemnon is not about to let anyone near that yarrow Achilles. Not me, most certainly not you, no one until he knows he has you crawling on your knees pledging your allegiance to him."

"He can dream of that moment because it will never happen. I would pledge my sword to you before that swine." Achilles snarled, leaning back in his seat, "All I need is a small amount. If I have to I'll steal it from him, but if I can get my hands on it in a more, shall we say, diplomatic manner, then I know no one better suited for the task then you my friend."

Odysseus knew well what Achilles was up to with his flowery words. "While I enjoy all this flattery, especially coming from one such as you my friend, what makes you so certain that Agamemnon will not suspect that I am up to something? Odysseus said as he sat down next to Achilles. "He can not be oblivious to your friendship with me."

Achilles grinned, "And what was it you once told me…I have my swords and you have your tricks; that amazing gift of persuasion." He stood up, Odysseus following suit. "Besides, I think we can both make this look very convincing."

Odysseus shook his head, both men heading toward the tent exit. At the moment, he was not entirely certain the he was the only one with that ability. "Oh, I have no doubt that you will make this look convincing. As for my own performance in this little farce, that remains to be seen." Odysseus sighed, rubbing his beard. "Why do I have the strangest feeling that one day I will look back on this and regret it deeply?"

"Cheer up my friend. You are about to be the first man to ever fight me and live to tell the tale. Just think of the story you will have to tell your son when you return home." Achilles slapped a hand on Odysseus back before stepping outside.

"Let us hope I make it that far in one piece." Odysseus rolled his eyes before following Achilles outside. His day was turning out far differently then he had expected and Odysseus wondered if it was too late to go back to bed.

* * *

The funeral games for Hector were in full swing. On this day, the Trojan soldiers would compete in wrestling and single combat. The winner of each would win a prize and pay honor to the fallen Prince whom they had served so faithfully.

Paris looked on as two of the men Hector had once led began their match. He should be among those competing, but Priam had forbid him from doing so, stating that as the only remaining heir, Paris was to oversee the games, nothing more. No matter, he would have his chance to fight soon enough. Paris had recruited several Trojan soldiers to aid in the retrieval of Briseis from her Greek captor. With help from Andromache, they were able to convince the men that it was what Hector would want. Lysander, one of Hectors most trusted captains and a one-time suitor to Briseis would help Paris lead the mission.

It was dangerous territory he was entering. Achilles had promised a full twelve days of peace to Priam. Any type of attack on the Greeks would be seen as a violation not only of that peace, but also the spirit of the funeral games themselves. However, Paris was certain that Hector would approve.

Cheering from the crowd broke into his thoughts as the first match came to its conclusion. With a sigh, Paris pasted a somber smile on his face and rose to his feet applauding the victor. Just a few more days and everything would be in place for the rescue of his cousin.

Odysseus dodged the fist flying towards his head. Shortly after they left his tent, he and Achilles began the performance of their lives. He had seen Achilles fight many times and witnessed the legendary speed and agility of the most feared warrior in Greece. In each battle, he had been glad not to be the enemy. As he blocked another blow from Achilles, he wished he was not currently playing that role. "Do not take your anger out on me because you can not see the truth."

Achilles had to hold back his amusement at his friends ad-libbing. So far, his plan was working rather well. If Odysseus was correct in his assumption about their friendship and Agamemnon's knowledge of it, what better way to convince the oaf that the two were now at odds than to fight each other publicly? "Oh, I see the truth only too well. Perhaps I misjudged you all these years, _old friend_."

"My loyalty is to my people Achilles as yours is to your men." Odysseus said before having his feet knocked out from under him. His back and head were definitely going to ache from that later. "What spell does that woman have over you that you would forget that?" Pulling himself up he prepared for another attack.

"I have forgotten nothing." Achilles quickly approached Odysseus swinging his fist towards the Ithacans head once more. "Would you not do the same thing if it were your wife?" While neither man's words were meant to be taken seriously, there was some truth to the question Achilles posed.

Odysseus ducked, avoiding the blow then grabbed at Achilles arm. "This is entirely different; this girl is not your wife. She is not even a Greek, she is Trojan; the people we are currently at war with. You really thought Agamemnon was going to let you use our yarrow on the daughter of an enemy?" As the words left his mouth, he immediately regretted them. Unable to react quick enough, Odysseus felt Achilles fist slam into his face. He landed hard on the ground once more. Blood seeped down his nose and from a previous wound on his forehead that the blow had torn open.

"That was low, even for you. Perhaps you have been in Agamemnon's company for too long." Achilles glared at Odysseus before spitting on the ground and stalking off back to his own tent.

With a grunt, Odysseus picked himself up off the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Agamemnon's man hurrying back to his master. Under his breath he mumbled_,_ "Well that went well enough."One of his men came toward him asking if he was all right. "Yes, just a little disagreement. Fetch the healer so I can have this blasted cut closed once more." With his order given, he went inside his tent. _Now let us hope Agamemnon buys this little ruse. _

* * *

Andromache looked down at her son as he lay sleeping in his crib. He looked so peaceful, lost in a pleasant world of dreams. He had no knowledge of the goings on all around him, no clue what his uncles antics had cost the people, no idea that his father would never hold him again. Never hold her again. Tears streaked down the princesses' face and she slumped down, sitting on the end of the bed. Hector was gone from this world. The loss of him was like losing her very self. How does one go one when they have lost the other half of themselves?

Phadre, her maidservant stood in the doorway with a tray of food. Her heart broke for the Princess. Prince Hector was beloved by the people. Most were glad that when good King Priam passed on to the afterlife, Hector would be there lead his people with the same kind hand that his father had. That dream was lost now, turned to dust by that fiendish Greek warrior. "My lady?"

Wiping her eyes, Andromache peered up at the doorway seeing the younger woman. "Phadre, please go. I wish to be alone."

"King Priam has ordered me to bring you something to eat my lady." Phadre walked into room with the tray, placing it on the bed next to Andromache.

The princess sighed, turning her gaze back towards her infant son. She knew her father-in-law meant well, but she had no appetite, her sorrow was too deep. "Take it away, I am not hungry."

Phadre nodded in understanding. "I will leave it here for when you grow hungry my lady." She bowed and quickly left the grieving widow.

There were too many emotions welling up inside. Sorrow, pain, anger, hate, and confusion all bubbled up to the surface, each fighting for supremacy. This war had taken from her the only man she had ever loved, the father of her child. She had every right to be angry, but what shamed her was the anger she felt at beloved Hector. She had begged him not to go, not to fight Achilles, but he would not listen. He had talked of his duty to Troy, but did he not consider his duty to her?

Andromache knew it was selfish of her to think such thoughts, but she could not help herself. He did not have to fight. The archers could have easily done away with Achilles. Now Hector was dead, slain, dragged away by that beast of a man, and while in the end Priam had been able to retrieve his sons' body, it did nothing to change the fact that her beloved husband would never breathe again; or that her anger and hate should be focused solely on the one who had torn her world apart.

Andromache had eagerly guided Paris in his plans to rescue Briseis. They both believed that it was what Hector would want, for his little cousin to be returned to her family. Driven by her hate for Achilles she had not taken into account Paris' fighting ability, but now days later his skills weighed heavy on her mind. In the attempt to get Briseis back, the boy may have to fight. She had already been witness to his poor swordsmanship. Andromache wanted to believe that Hector would approve of what Paris was going to do, but while her hate remained, her confidence dwindled. She was confused about whether to continue her encouragement of Paris' actions.

Astyanax stirred in his crib, looking up at his mother. A tiny smile formed on his face as he reached two chubby hands up to her. Andromache smiled weakly before picking up her son. His smile was so like Hectors. _Oh Hector, I miss you so._

* * *

Odysseus winced as his healer tended to the wound on his head. He had to admit that while he had expected a violent reaction from Achilles, he had underestimated just how violent. The injuries themselves were not unexpected; in fact, they were necessary in order for the plan to work. What were more concerning were Achilles final words. Had the powerful warrior truly taken Odysseus' inquiry at face value or was he merely playing up his role as the offended party? A sharp pain in his head caused him to wince again and brought him back to the moment at hand. The healer pulled the cloth away quickly, apologizing quietly to his master. "Do not trouble yourself. This is merely a folly of my own making. I take it that more stitches will be required?"

"Yes my lord, as for your nose, it does not appear broken and much of the bleeding has stopped. However, I will try and retrieve something that will help with the pain for both injuries." The healer stated as he prepared the necessary instruments to sew up the kings open cut.

"Yarrow works best. You will have to acquire some from Agamemnon's healers." Odysseus touched the bridge of his nose which was throbbing fiercely. "If they refuse you inform me and I will speak with them and their master directly."

The healer nodded before setting to work on Odysseus head wound. Once he had finished he patted the wound clean then rose to his feet. "I will go now to see if the healers will provide me with the yarrow." He bowed then took his leave.

Odysseus lay back upon his bed. He doubted the healer would make any headway. Agamemnon was not entirely without the ability to strategize. Mycenae's king would want all requests for the precious root to come to him, with the expectation that Achilles would be among the requesters. The notion of Achilles begging for anything from Agamemnon was absurd, but Odysseus wondered. If this plan failed to work, would Achilles be forced to choose such a tactic for the sake of this girl who had so worked her way into his heart?

He closed his eyes trying to refocus his thoughts upon something more pleasant. Time later for wonder about what Achilles next move would be. Right now, he preferred to imagine what his beautiful Penelope and their infant son were doing. He pictured her sitting in the open garden with their son lying in her arms. He could almost hear her singing a lullaby to the tiny babe.

He would give anything to be with them. When the war began, he had wanted desperately to stay with them, but then Agamemnon's messengers had tracked him down. After that, his path had been set; journey to Phtia, convince Achilles and his Myrmidons to come with the Greek army to Troy, then sail his Ithacans to the meeting point before sailing here to Troy. While he would have enjoyed telling Agamemnon where he could stick all his ideas of war, Odysseus knew such a move would only bring suffering down upon his people. For their sake, he bid his wife and newborn son goodbye and ventured to this god-forsaken country.

As he opened his eyes the image of Penelope melted away, replaced by the dark walls of his tent. Odysseus sighed, he missed her dearly and with any hope, he would be home in her arms soon. For now, he would take what comfort he could in memories and images of her and their son.

* * *

Agamemnon could not believe how well things were turning out. Achilles had lashed out at him, but the braggart had made no headway in getting what he wanted. Nor would he until he came crawling on his hands and knees. To top this, his spy informed him that Odysseus had tired of Achilles unwillingness to get back into battle. The two men had apparently fought about the reasons for that unwillingness, which could mostly be laid upon the Trojan girl. Odysseus had lost the fight, of course, winding up flat on his back after a solid punch from Achilles, but this was promising.

Without Odysseus on his side, Achilles would have to rely upon his own skills as a negotiator; Skills he knew Achilles lacked. In a day or two, when the girl was on the brink of death, Achilles would see no other way to save her but to give in. He must do something to thank Odysseus for his intervention.

The opportunity came a few short moments later when one of his guards came into the tent. "Talthybius, what is it?" Agamemnon stated, pouring himself more wine.

"My lord, King Odysseus' healer has asked us to provide him with some yarrow for his masters' wounds. We informed him that no yarrow could be given out without express orders from you." Talthybius bowed his head after speaking.

"Did he now?" Agamemnon pondered this for a moment. "Achilles must have hit him harder then I thought. Give the healer a small portion of yarrow and I mean small. Have him tell Odysseus that I wish to speak with the good king." Waving his hand, Agamemnon dismissed Talthybius.

Agamemnon sat back down taking a sip of his wine. Perhaps a little generosity would gain him an ally in Odysseus. Besides, it would make for an enjoyable evening to have the Ithacan king relate how he and Achilles had come to blows. He grinned at no one before draining his cup. If nothing else, he would have himself a good laugh at both men's expense.

* * *

Odysseus was roused from his bed by the entry of the healer. The man appeared flustered, but a smile appeared on his lips. "My lord," he bowed his head. "Agamemnon has relented. I was only given a very small amount of the root, but it should be sufficient to offer you some relief."

Amazed, Odysseus watched as the healer laid down a small bundle of the root. He rubbed his beard. Now he needed to find some way to get the root to Achilles without Agamemnon's spy finding out.

"I was told that King Agamemnon wishes to speak with you at your earliest convenience. First I will see to preparing the yarrow to help ease the pain from your injuries." The healer was about to perform this task when Odysseus stopped him.

"No, leave it for now. I wish to rest for a few moments. When I am ready I will send for you." Odysseus took possession of the roots. "For now, leave me. Have one of my messenger send word to Agamemnon that I will speak with him this evening once I have rested."

Startled by the order, but not one to disobey, the healer nodded. "As you wish my lord, I will see to it that a messenger is sent and return when you are ready for my services." With that, he departed.

Odysseus held the roots in his hand. _Now how in Hades do I get this to Achilles without Agamemnon suspecting that he has been tricked? _He would need to rely upon his skills of subterfuge to pull this off, but his confidence was bolstered by the fact that so far things had worked out to their advantage. Odysseus tucked the bundle of yarrow inside his tunic, stood up, and stepped over to the doorway of his tent. _Time to set the rest of little dance into motion._ "Klytelas, come here." He slipped back inside and waited.

Klytelas approached his masters' tent. "My lord, is something wrong?" He was concerned for his king after the fight with Achilles. Never had he seen Odysseus and the fierce Phtian come to blows.

"I have something I need taken care of, only my most trusted soldier is suited." Odysseus pulled the yarrow out of his tunic. "This is to be brought to Achilles secretly." He could tell by the shock on Klytelas' face that the man was about to question this. "You must ask no questions of me. For now, this must remain between Achilles and I. Agamemnon has eyes everywhere. Can I trust you with this task Klytelas?"

"I bare no kindness toward Agamemnon, my lord." Klytelas responded. Two years prior Agamemnon had spotted the young soldiers wife at a banquet in Ithaca. Althea of Ithaca was a pretty woman, but mentally she was a child in a woman's body. Agamemnon had made sport of her dimwittedness during dinner conversation, a great offense to Klytelas. "Of course, my lord, I will not betray you in this. I am reasonably stunned, but you have my word. The task will be completed." Klytelas stuffed the bundle under his own tunic.

Odysseus smiled. "I have no doubts. When you leave this tent, I will give you a different message to give Achilles. That message is only to throw Agamemnon's spy off our true intentions. React as you always would. Go now."

Klytelas put a fist to his chest, bowed his head, and then exited his kings' tent. Odysseus followed, standing in the doorway. "You make sure you tell that pompous Myrmidon that I will not forget his actions. Warn him that if he were anyone else he would already be dead for striking a king." Odysseus then watched as Klytelas hurried down the beach toward Achilles encampment.

_For the sake of us all, I pray the gods see fit to save that girl. _From Achilles actions today, Odysseus was certain that should the Trojan woman not survive, they would lose Achilles to madness, a madness that could very well turn on the Greek army in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Achilles placed the cool cloth on Briseis' forehead. Her fever was raging out of control and he wondered if she even knew he was there. Only moments ago, she had cried out for her brother again, as well as her parents. The most heartbreaking outburst was when she cried out for Hector.

It was obvious that the willow tea had worn off long ago and Achilles wondered if perhaps the concoction had only worsened her condition somehow. The more he thought about the possibility the more guilt-ridden he became at the thought he may have harmed her further.

His fight with Odysseus had already left him feeling rather frustrated. Though the entire scene was meant to distract from their true purpose, Achilles could not help but be irritated at Odysseus digging questions, especially as they pertained to Briseis. He had to admit he had hit his friend a bit harder then necessary, but what the other man had insinuated about Briseis and Achilles feelings for her was insulting. She may not be his wife, but once they returned to Phtia, he had every intention of making her his wife.

The fact was if the plan he concocted failed, Achilles would find a way to steal the yarrow from Agamemnon. He would gladly risk his own life to save hers. Briseis stirred, mumbling something unintelligible in her sleep. The cloth slipped off her forehead. Achilles picked it up, dropped it into the basin, rang out the excess water, and began dabbing her arms. So lost was he in his caring for her, he did not hear Eudorus speaking with someone just outside his tent.

Eudorus peered up as one of King Odysseus' men approached. Upon closer inspection, he recognized the man as Klytelas. "I take it your King is not pleased with Lord Achilles." Like many of the soldiers, Eudorus had witnessed the argument between the long-time friends and was shocked.

"King Odysseus bade me bring a message to Lord Achilles. He is…rather irritated by this matter and wishes me to convey that irritation to your master." Klytelas nodded.

"I will see if he will speak with you. Wait here." Eudorus held up his hand before going inside to speak with Achilles. The distraught leader failed to look up at Eudorus' entrance. Only when the captain spoke did Achilles turn his gaze away from the fragile girl that lay upon the bed. "What is it Eudorus?"

Eudorus stepped further inside, moving to stand behind Achilles. "One of King Odysseus' men is here to speak with you. Apparently, he has a message to give you. Should I let him in?"

Could Odysseus have succeeded with his half of the plan already? Achilles knew he should not get too hopeful just yet. He stood up, "I will see him outside." He strode toward the tents opening, spotting Klytelas. "What does Odysseus have to say to me?"

Klytelas bowed his head. "Lord Achilles, King Odysseus wants you to know that your actions against him today were inappropriate and that he will not forget your arrogant behavior." As he spoke, he carefully withdrew the bundle of yarrow, flashing it to Achilles before tucking it back into his tunic.

Achilles tried to remain calm when he spotted the bundle. "Is that so?" He grabbed Klytelas by the front of his collar, his fingers drawing the pouch out. "You go back and you tell him that what he said was an affront to the friendship I have shared with him. If anyone's behavior was inappropriate it was his."

Klytelas nodded, knowing that Achilles had the yarrow. "I will be sure to inform him Lord Achilles."

"Be sure that you do. If he wishes to apologize he is free to come and see me, until then, he can take a trip across the Styx for all I care." Achilles released the soldier, spun around, and with his hand wrapped around the precious medicine, stalked back inside. Once inside Achilles lifted the pouch up in front of him. The sly dog had actually pulled it off and in less time then Achilles had thought he would. When this was over, he would have to thank Odysseus for this particular trick.

He turned back towards the doorway, coming face to face with Eudorus in the process.

Eudorus felt Achilles slide something into his hand. When he looked down his eyes grew wide. "Is that…? How, my lord?" When had Achilles managed to get his hand on the yarrow?

"It is a gift, from Odysseus. I want you to prepare this as discreetly as you can. We cannot be sure if Agamemnon is still keeping his spies eye upon us. See if you can split it into two portions. Make a poultice I can place on her wound with one portion, a drink with the other portion. If there is not enough, focus on the poultice." Achilles commanded.

"It will be done my lord. Am I to take it that your fight with King Odysseus was…?" Eudorus began, a smirk appearing on his face.

Achilles returned the smile. "Just a little scheme to get what we needed from Agamemnon; one I am glad worked. Go now Eudorus and remember, be discreet."

Eudorus nodded, "Always my lord." He departed as Achilles turned back toward Briseis, sitting down upon the stood near their bed.

"You are going to be fine Briseis, I promise you." Achilles brushed a few strands of hair away from her forehead. Briseis murmured something in her sleep before becoming quiet once more. Achilles took her hand in his own, no longer fazed by how warm she was, "Everything is going to be fine now."

* * *

Tbc

* * *

Looks like things are working out nicely for Achilles and Briseis. Let us hope this upward progress continues. After all Paris is still scheming and it is, only a matter of time before Agamemnon finds out he has been duped.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do not forget to leave me a little review.


	6. Bed of Flames:Illic Est Haud Iens Tergum

Title: Bed of Flames

Author: Chrissykat

Ship: Troy – Briseis/Achilles

Genre: Angst/Drama/Romance

Chapter 6: Illic Est Haud Iens Tergum

Rating: This story is rated T for violence, harsh language, and adult content.

Disclaimer: Hello to all you readers, I am back with a new chapter of Bed of Flames. The title is Latin and means, "There is No Going Back". Many of you flooded my inbox with such nice reviews. Thank you all for your kind compliments and urging me to continue with this story. In the last chapter, we cheered as Achilles and Odysseus managed to outwit Agamemnon. Thus far, they had successfully snagged some medicine for Briseis. We also saw Paris contemplating his own plans to rescue Briseis, while Andromache spent time with her son and pondered whether or not she should continue to encourage Paris with his plans. Will Agamemnon realize he has been duped? Will Paris go through with his rescue mission or will Andromache change his mind? I know I have posted this chapter before, but I made some revisions that I thought were important. Read on and find out.

* * *

"I am not being stubborn. I am perfectly capable of walking on my own." Briseis remarked, leaning against Achilles as he helped her out of bed. Her legs may have been slightly unsteady due to her long time in bed and she may have still felt a bit weak, but that was not something she was willing to admit aloud.

Guiding her onto a stool near the tub, Achilles shook his head. "Yes, you are being stubborn and as much as I adore that about you, now is not the time. Sit here for a moment while I make sure the water is warm enough." Achilles knelt down, dipping his fingers into the water. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the face she made at him and smiled. His mind drifted back as he recalled how lucky she was to be alive.

**Flashback**

"You are going to be fine Briseis, I promise you." Achilles brushed a few strands of hair away from her forehead. Briseis murmured something in her sleep before becoming quiet once more. Achilles took her hand in his own, no longer fazed by how warm she was, "Everything is going to be fine now."

He waited patiently by her side for Eudorus to return with the poultice. Achilles was still amazed that Odysseus had been able to procure the yarrow so quickly. Agamemnon must have truly believed they were fighting, to walk into such a ploy. Hopefully by the time the swine realized his mistake, Briseis would be well again.

Eudorus prepared the medicine for Briseis as quickly as possible, but to Achilles the time dragged by slowly. Finally, his captain returned holding a small wooden bowl. "Here it is my lord. There was just enough for this and the tea, though it's not a large portion of tea." He handed the bowl off to Achilles.

Achilles took the bowl as if it were about to break. "Thank you Eudorus. I will need a clean knife to open the wound. Once the yarrow has numbed her pain, we can open the wound and clean it properly. Hopefully, we can use some to help the wound to heal and rid it of possible infection."

Eudorus nodded, "The water for the tea is being heated over the fire now. I will use some to clean a knife for the stitches." Eudorus made his exit as Achilles pulled Briseis up against his chest.

Briseis moaned in her sleep as Achilles lifted her. "No…no…"

Achilles soothed her as best he could. He untied the back of her dress so he could reach her wound then applied the poultice. He took note that the swelling and redness seemed worse then before; a symptom that brought with it deep concern. The worse the swelling the more likely there was some type of infection.

After dabbing on more of the poultice, he placed fresh bandages over the wound. Now all he could do was wait. The yarrow would numb most of her pain so that the stitches could be removed relatively easy. Achilles laid Briseis back down gently, set the wooden bowl onto the floor near the bed, and then stood up to wash his hands. Already, he could feel the numbing effects of the yarrow. Even after washing his hands, he knew it would take time before the tingling sensation wore off.

Achilles waited an hour before attempting to pull the stitches. The process was long and emotionally draining. While the yarrow had numbed most of her pain, she was still feverish and with what strength she still possessed, Briseis did her best to fight him. "No…NO! Don't touch me….please…" Briseis cried, moving about on the bed.

"I will not hurt you Briseis. This is going to help you." Achilles stated softly. Upon pulling out the last stitch, thick pus leaked out. Thankfully, it did not smell of rot. If infection was present, it had not yet spread deep into the wound. Eventually he was able to calm her down enough to finish cleaning the wound. Once the wound was sufficiently clean and what pus had filled it drained out, Achilles replaced the stitches. While he was not as skilled as a healer was, summoning the healer would only raise Agamemnon's suspicions.

Eudorus had remained standing near the entrance of the tent should Achilles have need of him. When Briseis began to fight back once more, Achilles called Eudorus in to aid him in re-stitching. Though he felt awkward about handling such a task, Eudorus was not about to disobey a request from a man who considered him a good friend.

When the task was complete, the myrmidon captain immediately moved away to clean up while Achilles laid Briseis back down onto the bed. "I will…um…leave you alone my lord." Eudorus cleared his throat uncomfortably before heading back outside.

Achilles smiled inwardly at Eudorus' stuttering. He reminded himself to thank Eudorus for all his help at a later time. His eyes returned to Briseis' still form on the bed. Achilles hated waiting; he was a man of action after all not a man of patience. In this situation, he had no choice but to wait. The medicine must be given time to do its work.

**End Flashback**

Whether by the grace of the gods or by her own strength, the next morning, Briseis' fever had gone down significantly. She was still very ill, but the drop in her fever was a reassuring sign. On the ninth day of peace between Troy and Greece, the fever had broken and she came out of her delirium. Her wound looked well, the redness faded, and the swelling receding. She was finally on the path to recovery and Achilles breathed a sigh of relief.

When the sun rose on the eleventh day of peace, Briseis was in good spirits, joking about how sweaty and grubby she felt. Achilles had immediately ordered Eudorus to prepare a bath for her. He should have expected her independent attitude to return with her health. Achilles pulled his hand out of the water "Nice and warm, just for you."

Briseis smiled down at him, sarcastically replying, "I suppose you are going to want to help me into the tub now"

"When I am sure you are not going to fall over upon standing, you will be free to tell me, in no uncertain terms, to leave you to your own devices. Until then, humor me?" Achilles smirked up at her.

Briseis sighed, "If I must then I must, but I still think you are being quite overdramatic. I feel fine, a bit sluggish, but that is only normal after being in bed for so long."

Achilles smile faded. "You could have died Briseis. Had we not found a way to get the proper medicine…" He looked down trying to reign in his emotions before looking back up at her. "I never wish to see you so close to the boatman again."

Briseis leaned over placing her hand on his cheek. "I know, but I am not dead. I am very much alive thanks to you. Besides, I believe I told you once that you would not be rid of me so easily." Sitting back up, she moved her hand onto the top of his head and ruffled his hair. "Now, if you please a little assistance into the tub before the water gets cold."

"Of course my lady, right away." Achilles rolled his eyes as he stood up, and then helped her onto her feet. "You will have to lose this of course." His fingers tugged at the collar of the dress she now wore. "May I do the honors?" His cheeky grin had returned to tease her.

Briseis blushed. "By all means my lord" She felt his fingers untying the strings that held her dress up. The fabric was soon pulled from her body. The cool air sent a chill through her, but Achilles quickly remedied this by picking her up and placing her gently down into the tub. She closed her eyes as the warm water rushed over her body. "Mmm, much better."

Achilles grinned, picking up a cloth so he could help her wash. "When we return to Phtia you will be treated to a much nicer and much bigger tub then this." He dipped the cloth into the water and ran it over one of her shoulders.

Briseis grinned wickedly, "Is it big enough for you to join me?" Her fingers danced along the side of the tub and over his other hand.

Leaning in close to her ear, Achilles whispered, "Only if you would care for company." He shook his head at her cheekiness, and then pulled away. "Now relax and enjoy your bath."

Briseis turned her head and stuck her tongue out, only to have it captured by Achilles mouth as he kissed her. For days, he had missed kissing her like this. He had been fighting the urge to climb into the tub with her and her current behavior had chipped away at his restraint. From her reaction, he could tell that she would not mind. However, he was aware that she was still recovering from her ordeal. With this in mind, he pulled away from her lips, neither having to speak the words they were thinking. He smiled as he went back to washing off her shoulders and back, careful not to press to hard on her healing wound.

As she lay there, Briseis thought upon all that had happened to bring her to this point. There had been so much sadness in the days since her capture in the temple, but there had also been happiness. In Achilles, she had found what was always missing with all her former suitors, freedom. Had she chosen one of the Trojan men for a husband, she would have been forced to be someone she was not, a quiet, timid wife, who obeyed every whim of her husband. Achilles admired her strong-will and independent spirit. They welcomed each others opinions, even if they disagreed, which they so often did.

"What are you so deep in thought about?" Achilles asked while trickling water over her hair. The expression of contentment upon her face had him thoroughly intrigued.

Biting her bottom lip Briseis replied, "I was just thinking, about everything that has happened." She turned her gaze towards Achilles, "About you and about us". She paused, "When are you planning on returning to Phtia?"

Achilles let the cloth drop out of his hands into the water. "When you're stronger we will set sail." He had announced his plans to the Myrmidons the day before and already there were rumblings through the camp. Agamemnon was of course furious that he and his men refused to leave the beach. Apparently, by refusing to obey this command, Achilles had fouled up some plan, thought up by Odysseus, to end the war. If the fool was angry now, Achilles could only imagine how the king of kings would react if and when he learned of Briseis' recovery.

"Damn him and his whore to Zeus!" Agamemnon shouted, throwing a goblet across the room. "How in the hell did she survive? She was supposed to be near death?" He prowled towards the messenger ready to beat the man senseless.

"I do not know my lord. I only heard one of his men saying that as soon as she had regained her strength they would be sailing back to Greece." The messenger cowered before the King of Kings.

Agamemnon glared down at the man before kicking him backwards. Already Achilles had ruined one plot to sack Troy. Agamemnon had hoped to ensnare Achilles into participating; dangling the precious medicine, he needed to heal the girl. With her on the mend, the king was left with nothing to bait Achilles. "The gods curse him for all time!" He growled, stalking out of his tent, intent on settling the score with Achilles once and for all.

Briseis smiled, "If we are to sail when I regain my strength then I shall have to get stronger quickly. I want to leave these shores as soon as possible."

"Before you know it, we'll be on the open sea far from here." Achilles grinned then leaned over and kissed her lips again before pulling away. "I do believe you're already getting stronger."

"I think you might be right." Briseis replied, laughter in her voice. She pulled him back down as best she could, for another kiss.

They spent the next few minutes giving each other lazy kisses. When Briseis shivered and admitted the water was growing cold, Achilles reluctantly pulled away. He quickly grabbed something to dry her off with, wrapped the cloth around her petite form, and then lifted her up out of the tub, carrying her over to the bed. "I will grab something for you to eat, while you dry off."

Briseis nodded, already using the cloth to dry her arms off. By the time Achilles returned, she was mostly dry and was slipping her dress back on. While she was confident her strength would return, the task of drying off and dressing was exhausting.

Achilles could see the exhaustion in her eyes. He set the platter down and walked over to her. "You look tired, lie back down."

She stood up from the bed slowly, "I'm fine. I have been lying in this bed for days. Besides, I am hungry."

"And we will eat, but first I want you to lie down and relax. You have been through a lot in the last few days. You can't push yourself so hard." Achilles replied, a look of concern marred his features as he set her back down on the bed and helped her get comfortable. He noticed she was smirking about something. "What has got you so amused?"

"You, what would your men say if they were to see this gentle side of Achilles?" Briseis put her hand over her mouth to stop her laughter.

Achilles looked away clearing his throat, "There is nothing wrong with me wanting to make sure you rest when you should. It is not gentleness…it is concern."

Briseis smiled knowing that he was not comfortable acknowledging this new aspect of his personality. "You know I am aware of the fact of what I have been through." Briseis leaned back against the pillows as Achilles brought the platter of food over to the bed. "That doesn't mean I have to like it."

He sat down next to her, placing the food onto the bed. "Here, have something to eat and perhaps if you have the energy afterwards I'll take you out outside for awhile."

Briseis picked up a piece of bread and took a bite. When she finished swallowing, she peered over at him. "Very well, you have yourself a deal."

They ate in companionable silence for a time, until Briseis announced she was full. Though she longed to go outside, Briseis was forced to admit that she was feeling rather drained. Achilles was adamant about keeping up his end of the bargain and promised that when she was feeling up to it he would bring her outside. No sooner had he made his intentions clear, then Briseis drifted off to sleep, her head resting against his chest.

Achilles laid there with her, one hand stroking the back of her neck. He longed for the time when they would be able to sail away to Phtia. He could not wait to see Briseis' face light up when she saw his home for the first time. "_Our home", _Achilles thought_. _He looked down at the woman in his arms and wondered what his mother would think of her, not to mention what she would think upon seeing him alive.

His musings were interrupted when Eudorus poked his head inside, looking obviously flustered. "My lord, forgive the intrusion."

"What is it Eudorus." Achilles looked over at the myrmidon captain.

"King Agamemnon is outside. He…asks that you come out and speak with him." Eudorus replied with trepidation in his voice.

As carefully as he could, Achilles pulled away from Briseis, letting her settle down against the pillows before standing up. He strode toward the entrance of his tent. Either Agamemnon had learned of their deception or he was here once more to yell at him for disobeying the command to leave the beach. "Let us see what the fool wants now." Achilles stepped through the flaps.

At the bottom of the mound of sand that Achilles tent had been erected upon, stood Agamemnon, dressed in his battle regalia. "Well, I see you are still alive and I hear that the girl has made a rather miraculous recovery."

Achilles folded his arms over his chest. "Is there a purpose for your visit or were you just bored looking at all the gold you've managed to steal away from soldiers who earned it?"

Agamemnon growled under his breath. "Your insolence, Achilles, is becoming quite a thorn in my side. I could have you whipped for such behavior."

"I seem to recall you making that threat once before. You couldn't enforce it then and I doubt very much that you will be successful now." Achilles strode down toward Agamemnon

The king of kings stood his ground, "You think you can just come and go from this army when it suits you boy? I lead this army, not you. I will decide when you and your men depart from these shores!"

"Remember King of Kings, whose sword it was that helped you pull this army together. You would be back in Mycenae still trying to broker peace between all the Greek kingdoms." Achilles remarked in insult, glaring at the older man. "Now take your pitiful threats and your miserable carcass out of my camp or I swear I will rip your hide off and use it as a rug." He glared at the older man, almost daring him to make a move.

"Guards!" Agamemnon shouted and his personal guards stepped forward, spears and swords at the ready. "I've given my men orders to take back a certain prized possession of yours." He grinned triumphantly at the grim expression on Achilles face until he noticed several of Achilles men take up position around their leader and the tent that held their leaders woman. Each man stood, sword in hand.

The frown on Achilles face transformed into a pleased smirk, as he noted the actions of his men. He saw Eudorus standing right in front of the tent entrance, his hand firmly gripping a spear, and then looked back at Agamemnon. "Feel free to try old man."

At the breaking point of his patience, Agamemnon made a foolish mistake, motioning his men to follow out his orders. When he looked back at Achilles, he was met with a fist in his face that sent him flying backwards.

Chaos ensued. Agamemnon's men surged forward but the Myrmidons stopped them in their tracks. The skirmish lasted only moments, with Agamemnon's men quickly realizing the fierce warriors of Achilles outnumbered and outmatched them. The smart ones threw down their weapons in surrender, the rest were easily dispatched.

The ruckus coming from the Myrmidon camp caught the attention of the rest of the army and they moved in to see what was going on. Odysseus, who had been on his way to speak with Achilles, pushed his way through the crowd of soldiers to see Achilles stalking toward the fallen Agamemnon. Shaking his head he could only assume that Agamemnon had pushed the barriers of Achilles restraint one time too many. Some of the soldiers were debating on whether or not to aid the high king, but Odysseus was quick to stop them. "This is a battle that the great king began. He must finish it himself."

Achilles grabbed Agamemnon up off the ground, growling in fury. "I could kill you with my bare hands right here, but you're not worth it." He tossed the older man back down. "Get out of my camp before I tear you into pieces so small even the crows won't be able to find them."

Wincing in pain, Agamemnon stumbled back onto his feet. He snarled in anger and embarrassment. "This is not over yet boy. I swear to you! You will pay for this, I promise you! You will beg for my mercy!" With that, he whipped around and stalked out of the Myrmidon camp. He screamed as he pushed the soldiers who had been looking aside. "Get out of my way, you fools!"

Achilles shouted, "Hold your breath waiting for that day! You will do us all a favor then!" He watched as Agamemnon furiously pushed his way through the crowd of soldiers before disappearing.

Eudorus stepped closer to Achilles. "I thought for certain he had learned about the stolen yarrow. Do you think he will return to try to force your hand my lord? I can have the men keep watch if you like."

"That won't be necessary Eudorus. He can make all the threats he likes, in the end Agamemnon is nothing but a bag of hot air." He paused before turning to look at his second in command. "Thank you for gathering the men as quickly as you did."

Nodding his head, Eudorus replied, "No thank you is necessary my lord. The Myrmidons will never allow harm to come to the Lady Briseis. You have my word." He knew just how much the Trojan beauty meant to Achilles and the rest of the men were not ignorant of this fact either

Achilles clamped a hand down on Eudorus' shoulder. "Thank you my friend. I'm going back inside, but tell the men they have my gratitude. Tell them that they have fought their last battle, at least in this war." Achilles smiled before heading back up the mound of sand and ducking inside his tent.

Little did Achilles know that he and his men would have to endure one final skirmish before they would be free to sail home, and that the enemy would be led by the least likely of candidates.

* * *

"Make certain that all the men are properly armed and ready to leave for the Greek camp on my command." Paris declared to Lysander. The final preparations were being put into place. He and the Trojan men he had persuaded would sneak into the Myrmidon camp that very night and rescue Briseis.

"It will be done my prince." Lysander put a fist to his chest in salute before heading back toward the garrison where the men were quietly preparing.

Paris ran a hand through his hair as he sat down. With everything in full motion, he finally had time to take stock of what might happen should he be unsuccessful. After all, he was about to walk head first into the lions den. A gentle hand on his shoulder broke him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Andromache standing before him looking very agitated. "Sister, what is it?" Paris rose to his feet. "What is wrong?"

"We must talk." Andromache motioned for him to follow her. She had been up all night thinking about Paris and the plan they had devised to retrieve Briseis. She wanted to have more faith in his abilities, that he would be able to rid the world of the menace that is Achilles, but no. If Hector, Troy's greatest warrior had fallen to his sword then Paris would stand little chance. Andromache led him toward the tunnel that Hector had shown her before…before he had died. Facing him, she made her feelings known. "I have changed my mind, little brother. Do not do this thing."

Paris stared at her with a mixture of confusion and surprise. "What do you mean? Andromache, there is no other way to rescue Briseis. Don't you see that I have to do this?"

Andromache placed her hands on his shoulders. That was something else that she had been pondering. If Briseis was truly in danger, would she not have returned with Priam? "Paris, perhaps we have been wrong. Briseis had the opportunity to come home. Your father said as much. She refused to return to Troy."

Shaking his head, replied, "She is just confused. Achilles must have said something to her to make her believe she belongs with him. I can not let her throw her life away with that man."

"Paris, the only thing you will accomplish if you do this is your own death. I was being selfish thrusting you onto this path, but Hector…he would want you safe from harm. He would not want you to do this foolish thing." Andromache put her hands over his, peeling them off her shoulders.

He pulled his hands away roughly, "Hector would want our beloved cousin back where she belongs. That is what he would want sister and I will not fail him, never again." Paris strode out of the tunnel and out of sight.

Andromache watched him go, sadness in her eyes. _Hector, give him strength and protect your brother this night._

* * *

The day passed quickly. Briseis had woken a few hours before the sunset and true to his word, Achilles took her outside. They sat and watched the sun dip below the horizon, painting the sky with a beautiful plethora of color. The sound of the Myrmidons talking and laughing around the fire, barely reached their ears, so lost they were in the magnificent scene before them.

Briseis leaned her head against his chest. "I never tire of watching the sunsets here in Troy. I shall miss them when we leave."

Achilles stroked her cheek. "Wait until you see the sunsets and sunrises in Phtia. They are just as magnificent if not more so."

She smiled up at him then turned her gaze back toward the sea. When the last ray of light had faded, Achilles helped Briseis up. "Come inside, before it gets cooler out here."

In no mood to argue with him, Briseis allowed him to guide her back toward their tent. While they had both gotten rest earlier, his many days of worrying and her fragile recovery had worn them both down. He led her over to the bed before turning to remove his boots and robe. Once he was finished, he climbed into the bed next to her. Achilles pulled her close, careful of her healing body. Reaping comfort from each other, they were soon lost to the dream world.

The Greek camp had settled into silence when the small band of Trojans, led by Paris and Lysander, approached the east section where Achilles and his Myrmidons were. All eyes kept close watch upon the guards. They would have a small window of opportunity to sneak past the Myrmidon watch, so it must be timed perfectly. As expected, the guards were just beginning the change over. As quietly as possible, Paris and the Trojans slipped past them. Once they had found more cover, Lysander signaled to each man where to go, "Spread out and should any Greek discover you, you know what to do. We must give Prince Paris time to find the Lady Briseis. Now go."

The men scattered following their orders without hesitation. Lysander turned to Paris. "Our scouts reported that Achilles tent lies there," he pointed to the tent set in the middle of the Myrmidon camp.

Paris nodded, "Let us get on with it. The sooner we have retrieved my cousin, the sooner we can return to Troy." With that, they crept toward Achilles tent.

Neither was aware that a pair of silver grey eyes was watching their every move. Eudorus had been unable to find rest that night. He felt unease wash over him, but could not understand why. Fed up with tossing and turning in his bed, he decided he would get up and check in with the guard. They should be in the midst of a change over.

As he rose from his bed, he saw two shadows rush past his tent. For a moment, he shook it off as nothing; probably some other restless Myrmidons, but then that feeling of unease descended upon him once more. Pulling on his robe and grabbing his sword, Eudorus peered out from the tent flaps, careful not to let himself be seen. It was then he glimpsed two Trojan soldiers moving towards Achilles tent. Not about to let his lord go unaware of this threat, Eudorus stepped out of his tent, only to be forced back inside by another Trojan soldier.

The soldier swung his sword at Eudorus, trying to cleave off the Myrmidon captains head. Ducking the blow, Eudorus was able to dispatch his opponent relatively quickly. Once the battle was finished, he stepped over the body and rushed outside. Moving toward the two figures poised at the entrance of Achilles tent.

Paris and Lysander halted upon reaching their destination. Lysander looked around to make sure no one had spotted them then turned to look at Paris. "It appears we are in the clear thus far. I will stay out here and keep watch. Be careful my prince."

Nodding his acceptance of the plan, Paris turned his attention back to the entrance of the tent. Just as he was about to go inside, a foot connected with his chest, toppling him backwards onto the ground.

Lysander moved backwards, unsheathing his sword only to feel the blade of another sword brush against his throat. A voice whispered in his ear, "Don't even think about it Trojan."

"Now, now Eudorus let us not be inhospitable to our guests." Achilles form stepped into the light of the moon, standing in the doorway of his tent. He peered down at the young prince of Troy. "Prince Paris I presume?"

Paris glared up at the Greek warrior before picking himself up off the ground. "You know very well who I am you dog." With his ego bruised, his plan in shambles, and his animosity toward Achilles growing with every second, Paris lashed out like a child.

"Indeed I do, but I am curious as to why you would risk your life in such a foolish attempt to take mine." Achilles grinned; not at all phased by the younger mans venomous insults.

"I have not come to take your life, though it is in need of snuffing out. I have come to retrieve my cousin whom you hold against her will. She belongs with her family, not in the hands of the man who murdered her cousin." Paris growled.

Achilles frowned. "You should not make assumptions about matters you know little about, Prince." He moved out of the doorway and closer to Paris. "Briseis chose to stay here, with me."

Not willing to show the man before him any fear, Paris held his head up high. "That is only because you have tainted her with your lies. If she knew what sort of man you truly are, she would gladly return to Troy."

"Be careful Prince of Troy, you are not in the safety of your city at the moment." Achilles peered at Paris.

"Go ahead and kill me. You will only prove what a monster you really are. Do you think my cousin will enjoy hearing how you slaughtered another of her kin?" Paris replied, smirking when he saw Achilles look away momentarily. "She will never truly forgive you for killing Hector, you must know that."

Achilles grabbed Paris by the front of his armor. "Perhaps you'd prefer I bring you and your men before Agamemnon. Believe me he will not be so kind."

Lysander remained quiet, but he was fuming on the inside. "No less kind then you were to Prince Hector, you fiend!" He tried to move, but the blade at his neck kept him in line.

"Stop it all of you!" Briseis shouted as she stepped out of the tent, leaning slightly against the doorframe. "Has there not been enough blood shed in this stupid war to quench your thirsts?"

Slowly Achilles released Paris; stepping back, he motioned for Eudorus to release the other Trojan. "You should be sleeping Briseis. You're still recovering."

Briseis breathed heavily, holding on to the doorframe. "I was until I heard all the yelling." She looked over at her cousin and Lysander, "I will speak with them alone."

Achilles looked from Briseis to Paris and back again before sighing. He walked over to her, kissing the top of her head. "As you wish, if you have need of me, I will not be far away." He smiled, motioned for Eudorus to withdraw for the time being, gave both Trojans a firm stare, and then stepped back inside his tent.

Eudorus nodded backing away, but staying nearby should anything occur. The Trojans would not be allowed to attempt any mischievousness when it came to Lady Briseis.

Briseis sighed, peering over at Lysander who bowed his head in return. "Noble Lysander, I hope you were not injured by Eudorus."

Lysander shook his head, his hand rubbing his neck. "No my Lady Briseis, I am well and you my lady? I pray that the gods have watched over you during your time in this dreadful place." She looked very weary and he could clearly see the faint bruises on her wrists and her neck. He looked to Paris, knowing the man was itching to speak. Lysander spoke with care and concern in his voice. "If I may be so bold my lady, this is no place for you to be. I beg you to heed the prince's words and return to Troy with us." Once more, he bowed his head, and then stepped away.

Briseis smiled at the handsome soldier. He had always been kind to her. Before she put on the virgin robes, he had been among those who had sought her hand in marriage. Unlike her other suitors, who were vain and selfish, Lysander was quite the opposite. He had not originally considered courting her, feeling that he was not of the right class. Only through Hector and Uncle Priam's encouragement had he even approached her. Of all her suitors, Lysander son of Peisander was the only one she had considered marrying. However, her heart would not let her accept his proposal. He was a sweet man and they had enjoyed one another's company, but there was no passion, nothing that compared to what she felt now with Achilles.

Paris thrust her out of her musings, stepping forward and enclosing her in a fierce hug that had her wincing slightly. "Cousin, thank the gods you're alive. What did he mean by recovering? Did he harm you? I'll kill him if he has." Frantically, he began to check her over, now noticing the markings that Lysander had seen.

Briseis slowly pulled away from her cousin. "Paris, stop please. He did not hurt me, he saved my life." She placed a hand on the nearby pole carrying the Myrmidon symbol. "Now why did you come here?"

"Saved your life?" Paris shook his head, he would think about that statement when they were back in Troy. "How can you ask me that? I came to bring you back home. You belong with your people, Briseis, not here among these dogs." Paris exclaimed, not understanding why she would even question his intentions.

Closing her eyes, Briseis replied, "I can not go back to Troy, Paris. I will not go back to a place that will only become a prison to me."

Paris' mouth opened and closed as he tried to comprehend just what she was saying, "What are you talking about? Troy is your home your family is there. It is madness for you to stay here! What has he done to make you turn against your own kin?"

"Is it madness to stay in a place where I will not be judged for following my heart? If I return to Troy, I will know nothing but the hateful stares of our people. There goes the Lady Briseis, she who let herself be defiled by the murderous Greek." The sarcasm dripped from her words as she spoke.

The prince pulled Briseis into his arms. "Cousin, what happened to you was not your fault. I know you did not succumb to that beast of your own freewill. Never be ashamed for doing what you had to do to survive." Paris pulled her into his arms.

Briseis lightly pushed him away. "You believe I am ashamed? Why should I be ashamed for doing no more than what you did when you stole Helen from Sparta?" His words had been like a slap in the face. How could he stand there, making her feel as if she had done something wrong by loving Achilles? Had he not put all this into motion by being unable to control his own emotions for the beautiful Spartan queen? "They will not welcome me with open arms as they did you when you rode triumphantly through the streets with Helen."

Surprised by her actions, it took Paris a few moments to take in what she had just said. When he had, the young Prince became furious. "Helen and I fell in love. She was trapped in a loveless marriage to a mindless brute. You would compare her to that…that monster? She did not kill Hector Briseis nor has she shed the blood of any Trojan as he has done! "

Briseis could not believe how deluded her cousin had become. She shouted at him, "She was a married woman Paris, married to the man that your father was trying to make peace with and still you could not keep your hands off her! Her very presence here brought about this war. Do not fool yourself into believing otherwise Paris and do not tell me that your love for her is better then mine for Achilles simply because she has not taken up a sword and killed our people herself. You and Helen are as much to blame for Hectors death as Achilles is; at least he is willing to admit his fault in the act."

Briseis had little time to react before Paris slapped her across her face, which sent her stumbling backwards. She cried out as her body slammed into the ground. Pain coursed across her back and she feared he had ripped her stitches open.

Lysander's eyes went wide at the princes actions. He too was just as disturbed by Lady Briseis' words, but even he knew there was some truth to them. The princes reaction was completely unexpected and in his opinion uncalled for. Hector loathed men who enacted violence upon women. In this moment, the fallen prince would have wept to see his brother become such a man.

Paris went from extreme anger to immense shock. He had never struck a woman before in his life, especially not Briseis, but she had infuriated him so with her words. Something had come over him and he could not stop himself from striking her. "Briseis…I…"

At hearing Briseis' cry, Achilles immediately rushed out of the tent. Seeing her on the ground, he glared at the prince, daring him to try something else. Briseis calmed him with a few words, "Don't…my cousin was just leaving." Achilles fought back his anger, choosing to help his lover to her feet.

Biting back the pain, Briseis looked up at Paris. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her tears. "Go home Paris. There is nothing left for you here."

Paris lifted his chin proudly. "Your right, my cousin is dead."

Lysander looked upon Briseis, almost pleading with her to reconsider. She looked from the prince over to him, only for a moment, but in that moment, he saw the change that had come over the girl he had once hoped to wed. She had always been rather independent, but somehow her captivity in the Greek camp had made that independent nature even stronger.

It was in that moment Lysander realized that in one sense the prince was right. The Briseis that they had known and loved had perished. Standing before them was not the young girl he had known, no this was the woman she was always meant to become. His eyes darted away when Achilles stared his way, eyes filled with a territorial look.

"Have the Prince of Troy and his men escorted back to the city safely. Make sure any of the Trojans that your men injured or killed are taken back as well." Briseis focused her gaze back on Achilles as she spoke.

Achilles nodded, looking to where Eudorus stood. "Eudorus, see that's it done."

Eudorus bowed, approaching the Prince and his friend. He grabbed a hold of Lysander, pushing him toward the remaining Trojan soldiers receiving a glare from them all. He then stepped over to the Prince who was staring a hole into Lady Briseis. "Its time to go Prince." He placed a hand on the younger mans shoulder, but it was quickly shoved off by the prince who stalked away towards his men.

Briseis and Achilles watched as Paris and his men were led out of the encampment and back towards Troy. When they were out of sight, Briseis closed her eyes. Giving in to the pain that wracked her body, she slumped back against Achilles who scooped her up into his arms and brought her inside.

Laying her down onto the bed, he set to work checking her back. Happily, he noted that the wound had not broken open. The skin was still tender to the touch though and her fall had undoubtedly aggravated it. "I will see if there is anymore willow bark for some tea." He was about to get up, but her hand grabbed onto his arm.

"No, it's alright. It will pass, just don't go." Briseis softly said, taking a few deep breaths. "There, it is already going away." Slowly, the pain was subsiding, replaced by an ache in her heart.

"Only if you're sure," Achilles said, sitting back down on the bed, lying down beside her.

He brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, taking note of the sadness in them. "Do not take to heart what was said in anger. He is just confused by your actions I think. He does not recognize how hard this has been on you. Nor does he realize how his own actions have influenced the events that have occurred."

Briseis smiled up at him weakly. "I am not saddened by his words. What saddens me is his foolishness. I love him dearly, but he continues to do things that put not only him but also others in danger. He could have gotten Lysander and all of those Trojan soldiers killed" She bit her bottom lip before continuing. "I fear for him when Troy falls."

Achilles lay down next to her. "When and if that day comes, perhaps he will have grown a bit wiser." He kissed her lips gently; watching as her eyes fluttered closed, and then whispered, "That is all you can hope for now."

Briseis nodded before kissing his shoulder. "Thank you for not handing him over to Agamemnon."

"I would never give Agamemnon the satisfaction." Achilles replied softly. "Let that windbag capture his own Trojan royals. I will not hand them over to him like gifts." Jokingly he continued, "Now that other fellow with him that kept staring at you I might have considered. Who was he?"

She looked up at him incredulously until she realized he was joking "Oh, really?" She pushed his arm away. "Did he make you jealous?"

Achilles chose to avoid answering her question just as she had avoided his. "You didn't answer my question, who was he?"

"His name is Lysander, a captain in the Trojan army and…he was one of my suitors long ago." Briseis answered, laying her head back down upon his chest. "Now answer my question."

"I do not get jealous. Besides, it is my arms you are in now, not his." Achilles proudly responded.

Briseis smiled, snuggling against him, "And it is in your arms where I hope to stay."

* * *

Paris stepped into the throne room after returning from the Greek camp. His father and Andromache were waiting for him and he knew that the king had already been advised of his failed mission.

Priam gave his son a firm glance and then addressed the princess. "Andromache, I would speak with my son alone. We will continue our conversation later."

Andromache stood up, "Yes father." She walked away from the throne. When she reached the spot where Paris stood, she paused gave him a sad look, than continued on.

Only when Andromache was gone did Priam begin speaking again. "Did I not make my wishes on this matter clear to you? I told you I wanted no attempts made to bring Briseis home. She had made her intentions clear to me and I accepted them. Was it too much to ask that you do the same?"

"I am sorry father" Paris lowered his eyes to the ground.

"You have been sorry about a great many things recently. How many more apologies will I have to hear before you begin to think your actions through to completion? You are a prince of Troy Paris. It is time that you begin acting as such." Priam's voice rose with his growing agitation.

Paris lifted his eyes back up, "I had to try. I thought I could change her mind. I owed it to Hector to bring our cousin home. He would have wanted me to do as much."

"Hector would have wanted you to use some common sense!" Priam shouted, rising to his feet. "Your brother knew when to act and when not to act. He knew when to put his men in danger and when not to risk their lives! If you are ever to rule in his stead, you must learn these lessons and learn them well. Troy will not survive if she has a reckless king leading her!" After his outburst, Priam sat back down, sighing as he did. "Paris, you are my son and I love you, but the time for games and childish flights of fancy are over." He paused, "Briseis remains with Achilles, yes?"

Paris nodded, still filled with embarrassment at being scolded like a child, "She refused both my plea and Lysander's. Briseis is no longer the girl I knew father. I think she would have even refused if I had been Hector."

Priam confirmed Paris words. "I too saw the change in her my son. The Briseis we knew is gone forever."

The two Trojan royals mourned the loss of both Hector and Briseis in silence.

* * *

The twelfth day of peace came and went with neither side knowing what would occur when the peace ended. When the sun rose on the following morning, the Greeks soldiers milled about, unsure of whether they would be fighting that day or not.

Agamemnon stepped out of his tent. Today, he was confident that his army would end this war. Without Hector to lead them, the Trojans had little hope of holding the city. His plan to sneak into Troy had been foiled by Achilles, but no matter, the city would still fall. "Today I destroy everything Priam has built." He turned to one of his generals, "Prepare the army!"

Obeying the command, his general ran through the camp sending word to each of the Kings. Reluctantly, they assembled their men and soon the Greek army was marching into battle once more.

The Myrmidons watched with both acceptance and a bit of disappointment. They knew that they would no longer be fighting in this war. Achilles had made it perfectly clear that as soon as his lady was recovered enough they would be sailing home. Born and bred for battle, it was natural that they would want to join in the battle, but after what had occurred with young Patrocleus, no man was willing to challenge Achilles order not to fight.

Achilles appeared shortly after the army had left. He had slept very little last night. Before she had fallen asleep, Briseis had asked if they could set sail the next day. He had adamantly refused, saying she was not strong enough. Ever stubborn, Briseis had pleaded with him that she wanted to leave saying she did not wish to be witness to the destruction of the city that was once her home.

After a great deal of debate with Briseis and with his own mind, he had come to a decision. Looking around he spotted the man he was looking for "Eudorus!"

Eudorus set it down the sword he was sharpening and made his way toward Achilles. "Yes my lord?"

Taking a deep breath Achilles gave the order, "Have the men finishing loading the rest of the supplies onto the ship."

The Myrmidon captain gave him a look of confusion "My lord?"

"We sail today. Were going home."

* * *

Tbc

Another chapter completed. There is one chapter left to go and then I believe the epilogue. Do not quote me on that though. I may do an epilogue and then a sneak peek at the sequel I have in mind. Not quite sure yet, it all depends on if inspiration strikes me or not. Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a little review if you did and if you did not feel free to leave some constructive criticism.


	7. Bed of Flames: Tabellae Vado

Title: Bed of Flames

Author: Chrissykat

Ship: Troy – Briseis/Achilles

Genre: Angst/Drama/Romance

Chapter 7: Tabellae Vado Preteritus Quod Amplexus Posterus

Rating: This story is rated T for violence, harsh language, and adult content.

Disclaimer: I want to thank all you wonderful readers for your reviews. I am so happy that this story has grabbed your interest and I hope this final chapter lives up to your expectations. I apologize for the long wait and bless you all for patience. I just wanted this chapter to be as good as the rest of the story and had to take some time to develop the ideas. I have also been working on a new Troy fic (Briseis/Achilles of course) that the muses insisted I begin writing, as well as my other story A Clever Seduction. I have tried to be as fair with Paris and Helen as I possibly could even though I am not a huge fan. The title again is Latin and means; Letting Go the Past and Embracing the Future. I know very cheesy and obvious. Okay, without further ado, I present the final chapter of Bed of Flames

* * *

Paris rubbed his tired eyes. Sleep had not come easy for him the previous night. The confrontation with Briseis, the harsh words they had shared, not to mention the scolding his father had given him upon his return to Troy all conspired for a restless slumber. Briseis' words had cut deep, but his fathers had cut far deeper. At first, Paris had tried to deny that his attempt at rescuing Briseis was as reckless as his father had claimed. Had he not acted, as Hector would have? All night the young prince had pondered over his fathers' words and the change that had come over his little cousin. Only in the wee morning hours, before the sun rose high in the sky, did Paris truly understand and realize his mistake. His actions had been completely reckless. Briseis had never needed rescuing from Achilles. The shame that came with that realization was unsettling.

Slipping from the bed and pulling on his robe, Paris made his way over to the balcony. If he were to be honest with himself, then the young prince had to admit that from the moment his eyes had fallen upon Helen, he had thrown caution to wind. He lost himself in his passion for her. In Sparta, when he lay in Helen's arms, the thought that what they were doing was wrong was the farthest thing from his mind. He loved her and she loved him. What could be wrong with that?

Hector had seen the truth though. In his passion for Helen, Paris had betrayed his own people. Now as he looked upon those people, his father, and more importantly Andromache and her son, the guilt that flooded his soul was almost unbearable. No matter what action he took from here on out, it would never be enough to make up for the damage he had caused.

Briseis had thrust that truth right in his face, a truth he knew all too well now. Perhaps, that was why he had reacted so violently, striking her with vehemence he had never felt before. The fact that when he had struck her, she had shrunk back into the arms of Hector's killer had infuriated him. She was happier with Achilles then in the prospect of returning to Troy, which only served to add insult to injury. He had failed all the people he loved with his rash actions and now they were all pulling away from him. As he stared out onto the city, drowning in his guilt, he felt a delicate hand on his shoulder.

Helen watched him quietly. She knew he had gained very little sleep. He had tossed and turned all night long. Slowly, she approached him, placing her fair-skinned hand onto his shoulder. "Paris my love, what is it? You hardly slept at all last night."

"I have been such a fool Helen. I have put my people, my family in danger all for love. How can I expect to be the leader Hector was when I can not..." Paris choked on his words for a moment before continuing. "Last night, I went against my fathers wishes." He turned his head to look at Helen. "I took some of the soldiers…and tried to get Briseis back."

Helen looked at him in shock. While she knew him to be an impulsive young man, she never thought he would do something so dangerous. Achilles had killed so many men, including Paris' brother. "Paris, you could have been killed. What were you thinking? Why would you do such a thing?"

Paris turned away from her, looking back out over the balcony. "She was my cousin Helen. I could not leave her in that place."

"But, I thought Briseis had already chosen to stay with… with Achilles." Helen questioned. "That is what your father told us. You knew this Paris."

"I know, but I thought I could change her mind." Paris sighed. Sluggishly he moved back over to the bed and sat down. "I was able to find her and I spoke with her, after a brief confrontation with Achilles." The name of his brothers' killer was almost a hiss.

Helen followed and sat down next to him. "And were you able to change her mind my love?" She held his hand with one hand and rubbed his shoulder with the other, already knowing the answer.

Paris placed his hand over hers. "No, she is lost to us." He swiftly removed his hand from hers and then placed his head in both hands. "She said that Troy, the city she grew up in, would be a prison to her now, that she would not undergo the hateful stares of our people and that…that I was as much to blame for Hector's death as Achilles was. I…I was so angry that I…I struck her."

Helen abruptly stopped rubbing Paris' back and put her hand to her mouth in surprise. There was a certain truth in Briseis' words; Helen would not deny that she suffered from the guilt of Hector's and all the other Trojan soldiers' deaths, but she would never have thought Paris could strike his own cousin whom he had mourned for after the temple had been sacked "Oh Paris."

"I did not mean to Helen, you must believe me. I could not help myself. She just…she made me so angry with her words. How can she rather stay with that…that man over her own family?" Paris asked Helen, trying to understand this new Briseis. "She was always willful, but now, she is no longer the girl I knew." He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I have lost my brother and my cousin to the same man."

Helen pulled him into her arms doing her best to comfort the distraught prince of Troy. "Perhaps Briseis feels as though she has found what we found my love." She halted the protest that was on his lips. "It may not seem reasonable that the man who killed Hector could love, but tell me, when you… struck Briseis, what was his reaction?"

Paris thought about the fury in Achilles eyes upon seeing Briseis on the ground and the care he had shown in helping her to her feet. "He was ready to do harm to me, but Briseis told him not to and he stopped."

Helen nodded, "And how did he act towards her?"

"He was gentle, caring. He helped her to her feet; there was this look in his eyes. The same look I saw in Hector's eyes, anytime Andromache was in pain." Paris added reluctantly as the realization hit him.

"Does that sound like a man who does not love her?" Helen asked him. "Should they not be allowed to love as we do? You told me once that Hector used to protect both you and Briseis, but he is gone now my love. Nothing we do can bring him back. Briseis is very much alive and there is someone willing to protect her as Hector once did."

Paris gazed at the blond beauty beside him. "He does love her doesn't he?" When Helen nodded, the tears began trickling down his cheeks. "I just miss them both so much and I know that she will hate me forever now."

"From what you have told me of Briseis, I doubt she could ever truly hate you Paris. In time, perhaps we can all heal from the tragedies of this war and you and your will be able to make peace with Briseis and Achilles."

Paris wiped his eyes and looked up at Helen with a sad smile. While he was not certain he could ever forgive Achilles for killing Hector, he held onto the hope that one day he and Briseis could reconcile. "May the gods help us see that future come true my love. I think, I think Hector would want that."

The couple spent several moments comforting one another, but before long, Paris was being summoned by his father. The days of peace were over and the Greeks were once more attacking the city.

The war had begun again.

* * *

Briseis stood with a light blanket wrapped around her, watching as a group of Myrmidons took apart her and Achilles tent. When she had woken that morning, Achilles had informed her that they would be leaving as soon as everything had been loaded onto the ship. The task was almost complete save for a few of the smaller items.

Stepping away from where the men were working, Briseis tried to catch a glimpse of the city in the distance. The Greeks had begun marching toward the city early that morning and she had little doubt that a battle was already taking place. A part of her was grateful that all she could see was the towering citadel. Still, Troy had been her home for many years and now she was saying goodbye. She was saddened at the thought of never seeing her family again; however, a part of her thrilled at the chance of seeing Achilles' and her own father's homeland. In some way, she felt as though her father's life was coming full circle. He had left Greece to seek his fortune and had discovered a wonderful future in the arms of a beautiful Trojan princess. Now his daughter was returning to home of his birth after finding her future in the arms of Greek.

Placing her hand above her eyes to block out the sun, she turned her gaze up to the deck of the ship. Achilles stood near the bough speaking with Eudorus. The conversation ended with Eudorus bowing his head and walking off toward the back of the ship. Achilles' eyes locked with hers and she smiled at him. He stepped down onto the boarding plank and made his way over to her. "The ship is almost ready. As soon as the men have the tent on board we'll set sail." He took her hand as he spoke. "Shall we get you settled on board?"

"May I have one more moment?" Briseis asked her voice catching slightly as she squeezed his hand.

Knowing this was difficult for her, Achilles kissed her hand. "Of course, take all the time you need." He smiled before releasing her hand. Then he stepped back over to the ship to give her some small measure of privacy.

Briseis turned back towards the city. So many years she had spent calling this land her home. Slowly she approached the rock formation that the Myrmidon camp had settled by and carefully climbed atop the nearest rock. With her eyes closed, Briseis tried to recall her childhood in this place, from the first day she and her brother arrived in Troy after their parents had died, to the day Achilles came into her life. Memory upon memory slipped over her. Not all of the memories were of good times; but they were her memories and she would cherish each of them for the rest of her life. Perhaps one day, she prayed, her family would be able to forgive her. Until then, the memories of those she loved would have to be enough. Opening her eyes, Briseis took one last look upon her surroundings.

While Briseis was taking in her last few moments, Achilles watched her out of the corner of his eye. She looked so beautiful standing there, the light breeze blowing through her brown curls. While inside he knew she was struggling with this departure from everything she knew, he hoped she would be able to adjust to everything that awaited them in Phtia. When he saw her stepping down from the stone, he allowed her to walk to him.

Briseis gazed up at Achilles as she approached. "I'm ready now."

"Then come with me." Achilles took her hand in his and took a final glance around for himself. This land had brought him both happiness and sorrow, and with luck, the innocents within the city would not suffer any further from Agamemnon's insane wrath. There was little more he could do for the Greek army now. He had no wish to fight in this war anymore and so he led Briseis up the boarding plank and onto the deck of the ship.

The pair walked toward the bough of the ship and Briseis spotted a curious set of crates stacked up. "Should those crates be there? Won't they slide about as the ship moves?" She asked with a curious expression.

"I asked Eudorus to place them there so you would have a place to sit on deck. They are secure. It is not much, but this way you can take in the view of Troy for as long as possible and during the voyage look out onto the sea should you wish." Achilles replied running a hand through his hair in an almost nervous manner. "If you would like I can always take you to our cabin…"

Briseis cut him off. "No, no. This will be fine. Thank you. It is a nice day and I could use the fresh air."

Achilles nodded and helped her sit down. "Well then, you just sit here. I have to help the men get us underway, but I will join you once we are away." He smiled then moved towards the other men to help. Several of the men were positioning themselves on the shore readying to push the boat off the sand. The rowers moved into their positions awaiting Achilles command, while Eudorus stationed himself in the middle of the ship. Briseis watched in amazement at the efficiency in which the Myrmidons worked.

With the crew ready, Achilles moved back toward the bough, turning to address his men.

"Myrmidons, my brothers of the sword; you fought bravely on this beach. I commend you for loyalty and hard work. While we will not remain here for a final battle, know that you will be better men for not taking part. Agamemnon will never turn the Myrmidons into mindless mercenaries to be used to slaughter innocent people." Achilles paused looking to Briseis to see her reaction to his words. She took a deep breath before giving him a reassuring smile. He turned back to his men. "Let the soldiers of Agamemnon become heartless fiends." He paused once more, "The Myrmidons will not lower themselves to such behavior. Let us go home!"

The Myrmidons gave a loud cheer. Achilles waited until they had quieted before giving his next command. "Eudorus, get us underway!"

Eudorus nodded. "You heard him men. Shove off, get those oars ready…" He moved down the deck barking orders, while Achilles sat down beside Briseis.

Achilles pulled her close as the ship moved off the shore. The sudden motion caused Briseis to tighten her grip on him. "Hold on. Once we have cleared the shoreline it will not be as rough."

Briseis looked up at him. "Thank goodness for that. Not sure I could handle such a journey." She watched as the Myrmidons who had been on the shore, climbed aboard and quickly took up their positions on deck. "Your men are very well-trained."

"You may thank Eudorus for their training." Achilles replied. Noting her confused expression, he elaborated. "In battle, the Myrmidons are guided by my training. On sea, they are guided by Eudorus' training. He is quite a proficient sailor actually."

Nodding, Briseis' eyes lingered on the beach of Troy. "Do you think…do you think Agamemnon will succeed in sacking the city?"

Achilles sighed looking back toward the city. "Difficult to say, my departure will not please him. If the men's morale falters, the other Kings of Greece may no longer wish to fight. That would certainly give Troy a fighting chance."

Briseis bit her bottom lip, "I somehow doubt Agamemnon would let the other Kings take their armies and go".

"He would certainly be quite enraged, but if they all sided against him, he would have little choice. The alliance between the Greeks is precarious at best and Agamemnon no longer has his best fighter to get him out of trouble." Achilles slid his hand into hers.

"I just wish I knew whether my family was going to be safe." Briseis squeezed his hand and looked over at him silent tears sliding down her cheeks.

Achilles pulled her closer to him, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry there isn't more I can do, but I promise you as soon as we reach Phtia I will do everything in my power to learn what has happened to the city and to your family."

Briseis laid her head on his shoulder and whispered. "Thank you."

They sat together for a few moments more before Achilles pulled away. "There are a few things I have to check on. I could bring you below or…?"

Troy was growing smaller and smaller in the distance. Briseis shook her head, "No, I should like to stay here for a bit longer, if that is alright?"

"You never have to ask my permission Briseis. Stay here for as long as you wish." Achilles leaned down to kiss her lips. "When you're ready I will be at the back of the ship." He stood back up and left her to her thoughts.

Alone, Briseis pulled the blanket off from around her shoulders and stood up. She gazed upon the last visages of Troy. _May Apollo watch over you all._ As sad as she was to say goodbye to her family, she could not wallow in that sadness forever. As Troy faded from view, Briseis smiled.

No, she would not be sad. A new life awaited her in a new land. Though it was a frightening prospect, it was also an adventure to enjoy. Briseis breathed in the ocean air then turned around to look upon the Myrmidons. They were tireless in their tasks and she remained in awe of their talent in working together so effortlessly. Her eyes drifted towards Achilles form near the back of the ship and she could not help the grin that formed on her face.

One family she had left behind, but one day, with the gods' blessings, she would create another family with Achilles. With hope in her heart, Briseis walked forward toward her destiny.

A new chapter in both their lives was about to begin.

* * *

Tbc

Here is one of the last chapters of Bed of Flames. I know its short and your probably wondering why it took so long for such a short chapter, well, I have to admit that as I was working on this chapter I was also tweaking the last one so it was sort of a duel effort to better both chapters and set up a sequel I have in mind. I do hope you have all enjoyed the tale. I believe the next part will be the epilogue and I may do a sneak peak at the sequel to this story if there is enough interest so be ready with those reviews.


	8. Sneak Peak: Sequel to Bed of Flames

Title: Snippets from the Bed of Flames Sequel  
Author: Chrissykat  
Disclaimer: Okay so the last chapter that I posted for Bed of Flames was actually the end of that story, but I thought I might tease you readers with a few quick snippets from the in pre-production sequel to Bed of Flames. I have to warn you folks, that as with any of Briseis/Achilles fiction there will be some good times and some dark angsty times ahead. Please let me know what you think of these snippets and if your looking forward to reading this sequel.

* * *

Both bride and groom made the appropriate sacrifices to the gods and goddesses, Briseis presenting a few locks of her hair to the goddess Aphrodite to symbolize her attainment of womanhood, while Achilles poured some wine on the floor for the gods. Then Thetis, because Briseis father was not present, took Achilles hand and laid it atop Briseis' hand. "My son, I give you this girl, that she may bring children into the world within the bond of wedlock."

Achilles felt the soft skin of Briseis hand and smiled. "I accept her mother, with great pleasure." The smile on his face grew as he stroked his brides' hand.

* * *

Achilles paced like a lion outside the door to Briseis and his bedchambers. Briseis' agonized screams tore him apart. He dreaded this feeling of helplessness with each passing moment. When she had collapsed in pain, they both knew what was happening, but neither wanted to admit it.

Briseis cries eventually subsided, but this did little to ease his mind especially upon seeing the look on his mothers face when she exited the room.

Thetis gazed mournfully at her son, shaking her head. "She lives, but, it was too soon for the babe. I'm so sorry my son."

* * *

"Why must you go? King Odysseus said that it wasn't necessary." Briseis folded her arms across her chest, watching Achilles with piercing eyes as he tied on his grieves.

"I made a vow that should he ever need help, the Myrmidons and I would answer his call. I will not break that vow Briseis." Achilles replied firmly, gathering up his helmet and shield before moving toward the doorway of their bedchambers.

Briseis blocked his path, not about to let their conversation end. "I am not asking you to break your vow, but he has made no such request of you or the Myrmidons yet." When he tried to move past her, she moved with him. "This isn't about keeping your promise to him. You long to go and fight again. Your have ever since…" Her voice broke as she held back her tears.

Achilles set his helmet back down and took her in his arms. "Briseis, you know I would rather be here with you, then on any battlefield. This is not about us and all that has happened. Odysseus is my friend and he needs my help. You know he would do the same us."

"I know, I just…" This time her voice broke and the tears slid down her cheeks. "I could not bear if something happened to you. Not after losing…" She buried her face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her offering what comfort he could.

* * *

Well that is it for the sneak peak. Promises to be just as angst ridden as Bed of Flames, but don't worry there will also be some happiness for our favorite couple (Otherwise my muses would hurt me badly, lol).


End file.
